


All about Helmet/总是与套有关

by sapphire1987



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire1987/pseuds/sapphire1987
Summary: 原作向，续接逆转未来





	1. Chapter 1

1、总是与头套有关

Charles醒来的时候，发现自己失去了能力。他的脑子里不再有那么多嘈杂的声音，就像是注射过Hank的药剂。那是种让人心慌的安静。  
Hank、Alex、Sean也一样，似乎一夜之间大家都变回了普通人类。在Hank昼夜不停地研究了两个星期之后，他们确信了这一点，虽然变种基因仍存在着，但因为某些不知名的理由，变种人和人类之间的巨大龃龉就此消失了。  
和Alex的怅然若失相比，Charles此刻更挂念Raven和Erik的安危，他从没有像现在这样担忧过，毕竟他们的脸为公众所熟知，而他们的仇家也不在少数。  
好在Raven选择回家了，以蓝色的那个版本。  
和其他人一样，Raven也丧失了变换的能力，或许她再也没办法变成那个金发蓝眼、让Hank一见钟情的辣妹了。不过对此她显得满不在乎：“反正这样挺方便的，至少我可以没有顾忌地裸体出行了。”  
Charles温柔地说：“你看起来棒极了，Raven，但还是记得穿上衣服，请。”

Charles知道Erik不会回来，因为后者总觉得那是一种向Charles低头的姿态。Erik不习惯那样的姿态，他需要随时处于掌控的位置，必要的时候他还可以把自己封闭在那个头盔里面。  
当Charles出现在Erik面前时，已经是一个月以后的事情了。毕竟失去了遥感心电的能力，Charles大海捞针的效率被大幅降低。  
Erik在波兰的一家钢铁工厂做体力劳动，看到Charles时，他显得有些惊讶，但并不意外。Charles剃掉了那些一看就与堕落脱不了干系的拉碴胡须，穿着妥帖合宜的的三件套西装，把自己栗色的头发打理得井井有条，显得那么俊美和风度翩翩，就像是他们刚认识时的模样。要不是他曾经那样凶巴巴又充满伤痛地质问自己对他的抛弃，Erik几乎都要忘记Charles竟然也会经历迷失的岁月。  
就像他自己一样。  
那个从容、睿智、博爱的Charles，死后注定要进入先贤祠乃至神龛的Charles，其实也只是个在酒吧里爱讲俏皮话的年轻人，他紧张起来的时候会习惯性地舔自己的下唇，Erik觉得那副样子说不出的色情，天知道那些时候他的喉头有多干渴而下体有多坚硬。  
但他没法把这么下流的念头给说出来，面对着Charles那么清白、纯粹的面孔。他宁愿带上头盔，给自己和Charles一个痛快的了断。

Charles觉得那个挥汗如雨的环境把Erik改造得更粗糙了一些，他的脸上仍旧带着一种没有与这个世界和解的阴沉，但或许他只是没能和自己和解而已，Charles想，他是被纳粹狠狠伤害过的人，他总是抱定自己理应满怀恨意，然后就着那股巨大的能量去破坏些什么。但Charles希望他能过得快乐些。  
“你好吗？”他们的重逢总是要由Charles打破僵局。  
“你是想来看我是不是还有能力。”Erik省掉了那些问候，他不太习惯这样充满善意的交往：“已经没有了，祝贺你。”  
他充满讥讽的语气让Charles皱了皱眉。  
“我只是想问问你过得怎么样，然后邀请你回威彻斯特。”  
“不劳费心，我能自食其力。”Erik停顿了一下：“还是说你害怕我在外头继续给你热爱的世界制造麻烦？”  
“我希望确保你的安全。”Charles仍然是耐心的：“我一直信任你的善良，我知道你之前所做的一切，出发点只是为了争取更多的公平，即便我对你的方式无法苟同。”他又摆出了神父般循循善诱的姿态，要是别人、任何人说这样的一番话，Erik只会觉得厌烦得要命，但面对Charles，他却不得不心生感动。  
同样是圣人，为什么Charles就不能长着一张像甘地或者马丁路德金那样乏味的脸呢，为什么偏偏要是这样湛蓝的眼睛和殷红的嘴唇，他那副温柔而又笃定的模样简直要把Erik逼到墙角里去，让后者紧紧攥着的拳头几乎掐出血来。他想让Charles立刻就住嘴，以某种无法启齿的方式。  
Charles意识到了Erik的不适：“你怎么了，老朋友？”  
“你可以自己进来看。”Erik冷笑起来。或许让Charles知道他那些像疯子或是色情狂一样的想法是件好事，这样他就能干脆地放弃自己了。Erik知道自己是冷酷、阴暗的，他天生就该做个独行的罪犯或者反社会分子，总是沉溺在Charles的关怀中简直愚蠢得不可救药。他不应该需要那么柔软的情绪，也没法堂堂正正地面对，这对他来说太困难了。  
“像你一样，我也没法在你的大脑里登堂入室了。”Charles温和地笑了笑，他的蓝眼睛真诚地看着Erik，就像他们从来没有分道扬镳过那样：“谢天谢地是不是？所以，现在我想知道你的打算，只能像这样问你，Erik，你想做什么呢？”  
Erik并不吃惊，Charles的姗姗来迟、他重新站起来走路的样子已经佐证了一切，更何况Emma、Azazel他们都已经失去能力，要做出正确的推断并不难。现在Erik不再需要头盔了，因为阳光、空气、距离、时空、谎言、算计都将是他的头盔，他被彻底解放了，再也不需要提防无孔不入的Charles，或是被迫接受那些温暖的对待。但这件事好像并没有那么带劲。  
“好吧，那么让我告诉你 ，我想干你。”Erik露出了两排白森森的牙齿，灰绿色的眼睛却显得意兴阑珊。他觉得他必须要推开Charles了，这件事不能这么没完没了地下去，他得给自己黑暗的内心一个交代。  
这个答案完全在Charles的意料之外：“你想……”他甚至有些犹豫是否要把那个F打头的词汇复述出来。  
“是的，我想跟你上床，我想干你的屁股。”Erik冷漠而又斩钉截铁地补充道。  
Charles惊呆了。但他没法再在Erik或者其他任何人的脑内长驱直入，前者冰冷的面孔让他无从判断这是个恶意的玩笑还是Erik在认真赞美自己的屁股或是性魅力，他觉得费解至极。  
从Charles的反应来看，这大概是他们最后一次对话了，Erik不无快意地想。

 

Charles当然没有能把Erik带回威彻斯特，这并不让人意外。但Raven觉得自己兄长那副神不守舍的模样令她深感心忧。于是在Raven执着的询问之下，Charles决定和她谈谈自己的困惑。  
“Erik说他想和我上床。”Charles尽量找了个不那么直接的表达。  
Raven诧异地打量着Charles，她怀疑后者是不是太吝于花时间料理自己的私生活了，以至于缺乏常识，于是她干巴巴地开口解释道：“好吧，我想他的意思是要把他的老二塞进你的屁股里，当然，这件事需要富于技巧的前戏和润滑液的帮助，比如，用手指给予你的前列腺足够的按摩，然后再进行扩张……”  
“停下，我理解做爱是怎么回事。”Charles倍感头痛地打断了Raven滔滔不绝的性学科普，天知道她是从哪儿学来这些见鬼的玩意的，以及，她对自己的低估真是令人心痛。  
“那么你的疑问在哪儿？”  
“Erik，他为什么突然对我说这样的话，我的出现让他太烦恼了吗？”  
Raven的黄眼睛里写满了不可思议：“天哪，Charles，Erik已经这么坦率地向你告白了，还有什么可疑惑的？他想和你交往，他大概爱着你。”  
Raven信息含量过大的回答让Charles有些眩晕。是的，他亲爱的妹妹认为“我想操你”这四个词等同于一句深情的告白，现在Charles几乎可以肯定她在跟着Erik的那几年里接触了太多三教九流的不妥人士。  
“Erik爱着我？”他有些失神地重复着。  
“难道这不该是你预期的事？”Raven振振有词：“在威彻斯特的时候，你总是主动和他调情。”  
“我从没做过那样的事。”  
“得了吧，Charles，你会直勾勾地盯着他看然后舔嘴唇，你拿着水杯的时候眼神总在试图打开他的裤链，那种气氛让我都觉得脸红。”  
作为一个浑身长着蓝色鳞片的女孩，Raven关于自己脸红的控诉似乎并不具说服力。但Charles很体贴地略过了这个细节，他知道Raven已经学着正视自己，但还没有强大到能对这样的玩笑话毫发无伤，她还需要一点时间彻底变成大人。  
“我不想打开任何人的裤链，要是我知道你积累了这么多邪恶的念头，我一定会把那些画面从你脑子里彻底擦掉。”  
“而且……”Raven顿了顿，她想起在分别的那几年里，她曾经数次化身Charles的模样出现在Erik面前，而后者每次的反应都堪称精彩，但她突然觉得这些话不该由她来告诉Charles，他应该自己去发现，这件事值得他认真对待。  
“算了，没什么。”Raven拍了拍Charles的肩膀，决定停下这场对话：“晚安。”  
“晚安。”

Charles彻夜难眠。他开始回忆和Erik的过去，他疑惑于自己是否真如Raven所说，在不知情的情况下对Erik放了过度的电。Charles发现想起一切毫不困难，也许Erik本身就是个令人印象深刻的人。  
必须承认Erik长相很英俊，他拥有6英尺的身高和一双冷绿色的眼睛，从他的身材看，Charles猜测他的体脂率不会超过12%，这样的组合堪称完美。在通过Logan和来自遥远未来的自己对话时，Charles的第一反应是，为什么残疾和谢顶这些残忍的事都要降临在自己身上，而爱说混账话的Erik却得到了时光的眷顾——Charles当然没忘了挤出一点宝贵的时间好好看了看年长版的Erik，发现他包裹在一袭黑色戎装中的身姿依旧挺拔，显得充满魅力，更不公平的是，他甚至拥有一头比现在更有型的银发，比自己更像个超级英雄。  
但无论如何，未来Erik仍和自己站在一起，他们最终还是会讲和的，即便Erik总是会戴上头盔选择一走了之，他们始终在同一个阵营。  
然而Charles也不禁后悔，在他还有能力的时候，为什么没有仔细研究一下Erik的脑袋里都装着什么。他一直避免窥探Erik的情感部分，毕竟热切关怀和侵犯隐私之间的界线不是那么容易把握。现在他觉得这个做法或许不够明智，否则在波兰时自己就能未雨绸缪地回应Erik：“啊哈，你以为我毫不知情吗，我对这一切可是洞若观火呢”而不是像第一次面对性骚扰的宅男那样显得手足无措。  
但他是Charles Xavier，一个智力超群、拥有牛津大学终身教职的男人，要搞清楚Erik的心意不可能比炮制一篇10万字的论文更困难，后者看起来总是再难以捉摸也不可能像变种基因那样变幻莫测。因此，他必须不畏艰难地接受挑战。  
像做任何研究那样，Charles需要得到尽可能多的线索，鉴于他失去了心灵感应的能力，所能仰仗的资源便剩下从自己的视角出发的回忆、与相关人士进行访谈、或者直接找Erik盘问清楚，他得把这件事搞明白，趁着他还有头发的时候。

Charles极有效率地在第二天一大早就约了Hank聊天。  
“Hank，你认为Erik爱我吗？”他开门见山地问道。  
毫无心理准备的Hank差点被自己嘴里的咖啡呛到：“什么？！”  
“爱情，你明白的，”Charles斟酌了一下语言，觉得Hank也许不是那么细腻，于是决定举个例子表达，“就好像你对Raven那样。”  
Hank瞪着Charles看了半天，觉得那张脸上毫无戏谑的意思，但那句话听起来就好像是“早上好Hank，现在我要通过主脑去和Erik做爱了”一样荒唐。  
但Charles还在认真等着他的答复，于是Hank结结巴巴地开口说：“我想这两件事还是有一些差别的，我从来没想过要脱掉Raven的衣服，我是说，Raven很好而我是个正常男人，但她对我来说比一个性幻想对象要多得多，我的意思是，她并不是缺乏吸引力。”  
Hank觉得Charles是Raven的兄长，他必须言辞谨慎一些，但在面红耳赤地说完以上一番话之后，他觉得效果恐怕与自己的初衷相去甚远。  
好在Charles的关注点似乎并不在那儿。  
“我有些疑惑，Hank，那么让我再问得明白点儿。”Charles说着翻开了他手边的小羊皮笔记本，那上面密密麻麻写满了字。  
Hank见状不禁脊背发凉，比刚才那个问题更直白一点儿，莫非Charles打算问他他们中的哪一个应该在上面，或者是向他咨询有什么样的先进科技能增进他们性生活中的情趣，天知道他宁愿身上被Alex轰一个洞也不想回答这中间的任何一个问题。  
“我们在与CIA合作期间，Erik本来决定离开，但在我的劝说下留下了，你觉得这是因为他爱我吗？”Charles问道。  
Hank不知道Charles那副架势是想让他回答是还是不是，毕竟他完全不了解Erik那种反派的脑回路。但现在Charles也陡然变得陌生起来，Hank不确定是不是Erik的离开对他造成了什么不可逆的伤害，所以他非得这样和自己较劲。于是Hank决定先做个小心的尝试。  
“我想，也许是？”他不太确定地答道。  
Charles在笔记本上做着记录，表情看起来相当满意，这让Hank松了口气。他想他知道接下来该怎么应付这场怪异的对话了。  
“我们在古巴的海滩上时，Erik本来打算用所有的炮火回敬美苏两国的舰队，但因为我受了伤，他没再伤害那些可怜人了，你觉得这是因为他爱我吗？”Charles接着问道。  
我想这恐怕说明你嗑过药了，Hank在心里恐惧地尖叫。但他还是尽量严肃地点头：“没错。”  
“在把Erik从监狱里捞出来的时候，我暂时性地失去了能力，于是我要求Erik要按照我的规矩做事，哪怕我没法操纵他的大脑，他同意了，你觉得这是因为他爱我吗？”  
天哪，那件事发生的时候Hank甚至不在场！除了Erik以外Charles究竟有注意过别人吗？亏他还觉得X教授和野兽是一对好搭档呢。“也许吧。”Hank半是心酸地继续附和道。  
“但之后他还是单方面撕毁了诺言，甚至想枪杀Raven，你觉得这是因为他不爱我吗？”Charles思索了一下，决定把设问做得更严谨一些：“你觉得这是因为他不够爱我吗？”  
“不是！”Hank不假思索地回答，发现Charles正在示意他做出进一步的解释，于是他硬着头皮继续说道：“我也很难说清楚这是为什么，”Hank注意到他这么说着的时候Charles挑起了一边的眉毛，似乎显得不以为然，连忙补充道，“毕竟，您是一名很伟大、很光荣、很正确的教授，致力于为变种人谋取最高等级的福祉。Erik当然应该爱着您。”  
Charles似有所悟地点了点头：“还有什么别的理由吗？”  
Hank仔细地想了一会儿。“我记得有一次在酒吧里，你对Erik说，他那副沉默寡言的样子看起来很性感。”  
Charles忽然抬起了头：“你说什么？”  
“就是在牛津旁边的那个酒吧里，你在喝了一加仑的酒精之后，用手臂抱住Erik的脖子，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵吹气，”那一瞬间Charles的神情让Hank忽然不确定自己是不是说错了什么话，“然后，我似乎听到你对他说了那句话，当然，很可能我听错了，毕竟我也喝了不少，可能并没有那句话。”他不知所措地解释道。  
“然后呢？Erik有什么反应？”  
老天，我可不想看到他的裤裆下有什么反应！“我不知道，我觉得非礼勿视是种美德。”但事实上，那时候Charles用眼神让他滚蛋了。  
“为什么我完全不记得这件事。”Charles用力抓了抓他漂亮的头发，确实有那么几次他是彻底喝多了，但这仍旧不该是忘记的理由。Erik当然很性感，他一看就是那种有过去但不喜欢分享的男人，Hank是老实人，Charles也相信自己会这样说，但无法接受他的赞美竟然发生在酒后最昏聩的状态下。可惜Hank没看到接下去发生的事，否则他现在就能掌握更多一些的信息了。  
“也许是Erik擦掉了那段记忆吧。”Hank想缓解气氛，但似乎又说了个不大恰当的笑话。至少Charles显然没被逗乐。  
“Hank，刚才你回答我的那些话，是认真的吗？”  
老实说这句话应该由自己来问才对吧！那些不知所云的提问，是认真的吗？但在Charles那双蓝得无比纯粹的眼睛的注视下，Hank突然感到心虚起来。他就像是一个计划在法庭上做伪证的人那样很难把右手按在圣经上起誓。  
“我想是吧。”他低下头，用很轻的声音说道。  
“我明白了，”Charles看着Hank说，“还有，找个机会和Raven谈谈吧，告诉她你对她的感情，就像刚才告诉我的那样。”

 

Charles觉得访谈可能不是个好办法，Raven只会说她想说的，而Hank只会说（Hank自以为的）他想听的。Sean和Alex还是孩子，Charles没法正经地和他们谈这种事。所以Charles得不到任何有价值的结论，除了发现自己承认Erik确实很性感。  
“我觉得你可以去找Erik，当面问问他的心意。”对于Charles的难题，Raven给出了最直接粗暴的解决方案。  
“我不认为这是个好主意。”Charles苦恼地说。  
“给我一个反驳的理由。”   
“……”Charles发现Raven竟然让自己无话可说。  
“噢，看在老天的份上，你居然是因为害臊！”Raven朝天翻了个白眼：“你用那些肉麻的问题折磨Hank的时候怎么就没有这样觉悟？！”  
“首先，那些并不是肉麻的问题，我在严肃地征求他的意见。”  
“你知道Hank因此受了多大的惊吓吗？他语无伦次地告诉我，他给你用的针剂恐怕让你产生精神方面的后遗症了。”  
“是吗？我很抱歉。”Charles充满歉意地说道。  
“然后他还约我周末晚上去看电影。Hank！约会！蓝色的我！……虽然我听说那是部动画片。”  
“这倒是个叫人喜闻乐见的好消息。”Charles看着他的妹妹，温和地说：“你总得给他一个机会。”  
Raven抿起了嘴。她难得露出这样欲言又止的表情，看起来对Charles的建议相当动摇。  
“或者当是给你自己一个机会。”Charles停顿了一下：“还是说你也会害臊？”  
“我就知道你不好意思面对Erik！”Raven在Charles说出“也”这个词时敏捷地切回了之前的话题：“别问我为什么会知道，这是身为女性的天赋，比你的特异功能更灵验。”她看起来有些洋洋得意：“想不想测试一下我的预言能力？我得说，Charles Xavier，你恐怕马上就要恋爱了。”  
“而Raven Darkholme，”Charles笑眯眯地看着他的妹妹，学着她装腔作势的语调说：“你恐怕马上就要挨揍了。”  
说着Raven就发现Charles手中的书本用一种不会真的打痛她的方式落在了她的头上。

Charles不想承认Raven拥有什么未卜先知的能力，但他似乎越来越为Erik感到困扰，而困扰路径经历了由“Erik希望我滚蛋吗”到“Erik其实爱着我吗”到“Erik的神秘魅力究竟从何而来”到“我去找Erik时应该穿什么衣服呢”的演进过程。  
然后他就被自己的想法狠狠吓了一跳，难道真的要去找Erik，然后问他：“Erik Lensherr，我的屁股对你来说有吸引力吗？”  
老实说，这个搭讪可比Sean那种一鼓作气把鱼全吹跑的中学生伎俩还要拙劣百倍。  
所以Raven应该理解他没法面对Erik的理由，而不是在他的耳边大吼：“虽然你已经没有读心术了，但Erik一样没法操纵金属，现在你就算想强行对他做些什么也不占劣势，你有什么好犹豫的？”  
要不是Hank是个忠诚可靠的家伙，Charles怀疑Raven会直接给他来一针镇静剂然后绑好了丢到Erik的床上去。  
但鉴于最后Raven还是答应和Hank一起去看了那部似乎叫做《海底小精灵》的电影，以及之后他们看起来越来越密切的关系，Charles决定还是不要寄望于Hank的节操为妙。  
于是他主动发起了前往波兰的旅行。

由于失去了能力，Charles对于打针这件事不再有顾忌，也不是非得麻烦Hank开着飞机带他做洲际旅行。事实上他也希望Hank能有多一些的个人时间去尝试与Raven修复过去的隔阂，因此最后Charles自作主张地定了JFK的民航航班，但在具有过度保护欲的Alex的坚持下，他还是接受了由前者开车送他去机场的这一安排。  
在Alex把Charles的行李箱放进后备箱的时候，Hank突然神色慌张地从实验室跑了出来。从他的表情判断，Raven知道恐怕是些不妙的消息，于是她不动声色地拉住了Hank的手臂。幸亏他现在不能变成那只蓝色獠牙的野兽，否则Raven的这一下擒拿铁定会落空。  
“怎么了？”  
“有些发现，关于这段时间的异常情况，我得和教授谈谈。”Hank有些焦虑地答道。  
“你能等吗？”看到Hank露出了不解的神情，她扯了扯嘴角：“看看Charles，他看起来多快活，他现在最憧憬的事就是赶上那班该死的飞机然后去坠入爱河。”  
Raven说着，转过头来看着Hank，她的神情甚至带了点恳求的意味：“所以，你能等吗，至少让他先好好地谈场恋爱？”  
Hank张了张嘴，似乎对Raven的请求有些消化不良。  
“Hank，”这时Charles已经发现了他并且向他友好地挥了挥手，“我恐怕要离开几天，你有什么需要和我说的吗？”  
Hank的视线在Charles的脸上和他那些塞在后备箱的行李之间徘徊不定。到底是该留他下来工作还是放任他去和丘比特玩耍？这个决定似乎太重大了，这件事甚至关乎变种人群体的命运。  
“带这么多行李，你是打算留在波兰和Erik同居了吗？”Hank很凝重地问道。  
“当然不。”Charles面有窘色：“我只是不确定该带什么东西，所以把难题留到波兰去解决。另外，我定了下周二的返程机票。”  
Charles似乎听到Hank大大地松了口气。  
“快点搞定Erik，然后准时回来。”Hank以一种相当严肃、相当郑重的语气说：“必要时，请务必不择手段，千万别往后签转回程的航班。”  
Charles有些莫名其妙地谢过Hank的祝福，同时开始由衷地怀念那些可以看穿所有人大脑的旧时光。

2、总是与戴套有关

20个钟头以后，Charles穿着一身崭新的蓝色西服，手捧香槟色玫瑰出现在了Erik的面前。  
“嗨，Erik。”Charles用他柔和的嗓音和他的老朋友打招呼：“你好吗？”  
狗屎，在Erik口出恶言之后，他的性幻想对象居然用一种梦幻的方式出现在他面前，还彬彬有礼地问候他，他不知道这该是棒极了还是糟透了。  
“我想我该带点什么，鲜花总是讨人喜欢的。”Charles看着Erik阴晴不定的脸，只能自顾自地说下去：“香槟色玫瑰是个安全的选择，希望你喜欢。”  
Charles说着把手中的玫瑰递到了Erik面前，后者却没有从善如流地接过去。事实上，Erik的注意力并不在这一捧香槟色的美意上，他看着Charles，他的眼睛、他的嘴唇、他在冒汗的鼻尖，他觉得再看下去自己心里的那头怪兽恐怕会再度失控。  
Erik记得自己第一次失控的时候，能力还很脆弱，只能让一个实验室里的手术刀和铁盘乒乓作响。而上一次失控的时候，他抱起Charles受伤的身体，上百枚导弹在空气中炸得像是一片烟花，以一种和浪漫毫不沾边的方式。  
这看起来炫得要命，但结束后只剩下空虚和无穷无尽的头疼，就像是一场彻底的宿醉或是后遗症。  
他明明已经用最无理的方式拒绝过Charles的接近了，他为什么还要凑上来，用这种温情款款却又让人退无可退的方式？  
“好吧，看起来你不太欣赏。当然，安全并不是你的偏好，也许下次我该试试罂粟。”Erik的无动于衷令Charles有些窘迫：“老天，这儿可真热。”他移开目光，试图为自己可疑的脸红找个借口。  
而他居然说了“下次”，还有下次吗？  
“现在是冬天。”Erik忽然出人意料地开口了。  
“什么？”  
然后Erik干脆地吻住了他。

这个一个相当富于侵略性的亲吻。它并不像传统意义上的初吻那样温柔缱绻，带着某种小心翼翼的试探。事实上Erik发现自己的唇舌间满是气势汹汹的怒气和性欲，Charles总是能轻而易举地挑唆起自己的负面情绪，虽然他是那么的善良、高尚、完美无瑕。他现在唯一想做的就是用一种会让Charles感到疼痛的方式和他亲热，然后让他对自己以身犯险的错误感到痛悔万分甚至出手揍他……即便这件事对Erik来说全无好处。   
Erik怀念那个在电梯里拿拳头砸自己的Charles。虽然那一下让他疼得眼冒金星，但倒在地上的那一刻他却感到身心无比舒畅，以至于满脸发自肺腑的笑容（那一刻Logan看着他的眼神像是在看一个精神病）。他不知道那个让他沸腾起来的点在哪儿，但他觉得Charles那副彷徨、愤怒、走投无路的模样有种说不出的可爱。  
Erik阴郁地享受着Charles极其罕见的死角，同时却也不想为着自己的私心把Charles从那座无懈可击的神坛上面彻底拽下来。这说起来纯情得有些可笑，甚至不像是Magneto会在意的事，但他不想让Charles真的受伤。  
Erik也说不清这是为什么，或许是因为这两片令人着迷的、湿漉漉的嘴唇，几乎要把他所有冰冷严酷的理性都焚烧成灰烬？

当他们的嘴唇分开时，Erik发现Charles的嘴唇更红了。也许自己真的太用力了，或者Charles也太用力了——天知道Charles可没有被Erik发泄式的、凶悍的进攻给吓退，他以一种相当乐于接受挑战的态度进行了巧妙的迎合乃至回击，而那显然把Erik最后的一点理智都摧毁殆尽了。  
“我想经过了刚才的事，你应该会答应和我共进晚餐。”Charles微笑着，有些气息不稳，而他的蓝眼睛却没有回避地望向了Erik。  
“或者我们可以略过那一步，直接去我的沙发上喝酒。”隔着一大捧玫瑰，Erik的手充满暗示性地扶在了Charles的腰上：“你知道，我对那些烛光晚餐的事并不买账。”  
“噢，这可太伤脑筋了，我从没和这么容易得手的对象约会过。”Charles笑了起来：“但作为一名绅士，我还是坚持先晚餐再做爱，谁让我这么老派呢？”

最后他们搭乘Charles的直升飞机去西德共进晚餐，这让Erik觉得自己活像个傍上了纨绔子弟的工人阶级。对此Charles是这样解释的：“你知道，我过得并不奢侈。但作为一个小有财产的人，我也希望偶尔为值得的人挥霍一把，用不太出格的那种方式。”  
Erik觉得Charles那双漂亮的蓝眼睛让他根本说不出反对的话，而“值得的人”这四个词，在他的心里激起了一种几乎可以称之为温柔的、令他警醒不安的情愫。他希望得到Charles的信赖，但又矛盾地希望与之维持一种相对安全的距离，好让他在戴上头盔离开的时候不会感到迟疑，也好让Charles在面对他的出走时不至于显得那么心痛。  
但现在的情况是他们都失去超能力了。Erik不再需要戴上头盔，而他和Charles之间的歧见也不再具有存在的基础。他们刚接了一场有史以来最棒的吻，接下去还会有更酣畅淋漓的性爱。也许Erik没必要如履薄冰地怕伤害到谁，他可以不再和自己对抗，甚至放纵自己拥有那些柔软的情绪，就像任何一个普通人那样。那些横亘在他和Charles中间的巨大深渊被填平了，虽然原因不得而知，但这也许是一个强烈的暗示、一个不容错失的机会。  
Erik觉得他得做些什么，也许和Charles在一起是可行的。

必须承认Charles在约会这件事上的做派是相当传统的。他邀请Erik在波恩的一家高级餐厅吃饭，他们开了一瓶价格不菲的红酒，然后吃五分熟的T骨。餐桌上铺着昂贵的装饰有精致蕾丝边的白色桌布，淡紫色的精油蜡烛散发出一股幽暗的香气。这一切看起来都像是有产阶级用来迷惑和猎艳无产者的装备。  
“告诉我你觉得味道很好。”   
“老实说，我以为来德国是为了吃猪肘、香肠和自酿啤酒，而不是这些。”Erik不解风情地耸了耸肩。  
“我想你可以试着欣赏，而不是像这样大煞风景。”Charles微笑地对Erik提出指控：“为了让你能对我们的首次约会印象深刻，我可是煞费苦心。”  
“老实说，发生在这顿晚餐之前和之后的事更值得期待。”Erik坚持这顿晚餐本身的乏善可陈。  
“很有可能你对于晚餐的怨言激怒了我，于是你期待的餐后的事就要化为泡影了。”Charles收起笑容，用一种看起来相当严肃的态度说。  
“好吧，你在安排一场浪漫的晚餐方面具有惊人的天赋，Charles，这家饭店的牛排烹饪技艺已臻化境，光是它的气味就足以让人想入非非，噢，那肉质在唇舌上的触感独一无二，几乎立刻让人体验到性高潮的愉悦。”Erik说着将一小块牛排送入口中，用一种几乎让Charles脸红的方式缓慢咀嚼着，而他浅笑着的冷绿色眼睛笔直地望进了Charles的眼底。  
“这些赞美好多了，不是吗？简直让我立刻就想结束这顿天杀的晚餐。” Charles用手托住右边的脸，笑得像是因为不胜酒力而必须转移到床上去。  
Erik觉得自己立刻就想攫住Charles那两片微微张开的嘴唇。但这是70年代的欧洲，社会容忍度不鼓励他这样做。他自己倒是不介意那些排斥的目光，这么多年来他早就习惯被当作异类看待，操纵金属的怪物、杀人机器、复仇狂魔，这些都是他的标签，再多一个同性恋情显得无足轻重，但他觉得Charles不应该为此而受到审判。  
就在Erik分神的那一瞬间，Charles飞快地凑过脸去亲吻了他，那过程快得像场偷袭。  
Erik有些震惊地看着Charles，过了一会儿他才问道：“我想我可能还不够了解你，Charles，为什么你还愿意回来找我，在我说了那些失礼的话之后。”  
“也许是因为我也想和你上床，做些干屁股之类的事？”Charles的嘴角弯起了一个动人的弧度：“我想我也不够了解你，Erik，为什么上次是冷漠的逐客令，而这次却截然相反？那个吻……简直太辣了。”  
Erik闻言笑了起来，他看着Charles的眼睛，慢慢地说：“因为我已经进行了充分的警告，而你还自投罗网，那我必须死死地把你抓住了。”

晚饭后他们决定直接在波恩开房，毕竟驾驶直升机回波兰的路程对于两个干柴烈火的男人来说稍长了一些。  
进了房间之后，他们立刻吻在一起，然后跌跌撞撞地往床边挪动。Erik用一种灵活的方式脱掉了Charles的西装外套和马甲，并解开他的皮带，那东西稍微有点儿难对付，于是他恋恋不舍地解放了Charles的嘴唇，然后一言不发地去和后者的裤子周旋。  
陷在柔软床垫里的Charles终于找到空隙对Erik说：“我得说，你沉默寡言的样子看起来很性感，我的朋友。”  
Erik闻言一僵，他抬起头，用一种古怪的表情看着Charles，像是从他嘴里听到了十分不可思议的话。  
“很抱歉我忘记了，”Charles充满歉意地说，“Hank告诉我，我在牛津的时候曾经那样夸奖过你，可我怎么也想不起来了。我想，在清醒的时候我得再说一次。”  
Charles觉得他这么说的时候Erik的嘴角抽动了一下，反应介于被取悦和无言以对之间。他很性感地沉默了一会儿，然后表情复杂地说：“因为你从来没有说过那些话，所以不记得也是理所当然的。”  
然后他本着德国人的务实精神继续低下头去解开Charles的衬衣，而一个可怕的念头瞬间闪过后者的脑海。  
“什么？！难道说……”  
“没错，那是变成了你的样子、并且用不入流的把戏和我调情的Raven。”  
Erik重新吻住了他，Charles现在只剩一条内裤和被彻底解开的衬衣，恰到好处地裸露出他白皙动人的身体。他看起来迷人极了，甚至比自己无数次在深夜中暗自幻想过的模样更棒，Erik想，他将手指探进Charles的衬衣里，描摹他漂亮的腰部线条。那里并不过分柔软或是僵硬，而是一种很Charles的完美。  
在他的手掌滑入Charles双腿之间时，后者突然在他们相依的唇齿间吐出了一个名字——“Raven!”  
Erik的动作应声戛然而止。  
“我想，在这种时候，你更适合叫我的名字而不是你妹妹的。”他一字一句地说道，看起来有些咬牙切齿：“还是说乌鸦（raven）能唤起你的性冲动？”  
“噢，老天，我只是觉得太诡异了，我是说，那居然是Raven，而我一直被蒙在鼓里。”Charles不知是因为羞耻还是情欲而双颊通红，蓝眼睛也处于一种见了鬼的雾蒙蒙的状态，这让Erik根本无暇分心听他说些什么，他现在唯一的念头就是立刻把Charles干到尖叫出声。  
“真抱歉，我不想扫了兴致，但我可以补偿你。”Charles很难不注意到Erik那张过于铁青的面孔。他从床垫上支起自己的身体，而衬衣配合地从他左肩滑落，那一瞬间Erik觉得自己想在Charles的乳尖印上湿吻，但他忍住了，他想看看Charles所谓的补偿方案。  
Erik发誓接下来发生的超乎想象。他看到Charles把脸凑近了自己的裆部——他的裤扣早就在不知道什么时候被打开了——Charles从容地用牙齿咬住了裤链的拉锁头，以某种缓慢到不怀好意的节奏向下，然后用他那双带着好整以暇的笑意的蓝眼睛与Erik对视，将后者紧绷到几乎断裂的兴奋与煎熬尽收眼底。  
Erik那副又痛又爽的样子令人满意，Charles拉下Erik的裤子，隔着内裤的布料吻了吻他的性器，毫不意外地听到了对方脱口而出的呻吟。  
“令人满意的补偿？”Charles微笑着将手伸进Erik的内裤，握住了那个尺寸惊人的东西。虽然它在内裤下撑起的帐篷已颇为可观，但实际上与之对峙的时候还是让Charles忍不住挑起了眉毛。  
“超值回馈。”Erik说，上帝作证他曾经幻想着这幅画面自慰：“如果每一次都能得到这样的厚待，我不介意在床上多听几遍Raven的名字。”  
Charles大笑出声。“噢，就算你不考虑我妹妹的感受，也得考虑考虑我的感受。”他一边笑一边吻了吻Erik的嘴角：“现在得换我来谴责你的败兴了。”  
“那就让我来补偿你。”Erik抱着Charles倒在床上，然后紧紧地把他压进床垫里，他们贴得很近，额头和鼻尖相抵，眼底几乎能看到彼此血液里的脉动。  
“我们的友谊马上要被毁了，很彻底的那种。”他听到自己这样问Charles：“你准备好了吗？”  
“当然，我的朋友。”Charles的手臂紧紧圈住了他的背，他们再次热吻起来。

这当然是一场让人尽兴的性事。当Erik的性器在Charles体内贯穿到底、就像他曾经露骨地向Charles表达过的那样，Erik体会到某种前所未有的满足感，无论是Charles颤动的睫毛、没有压抑的叫声、他那因疼痛和激情而潮湿的身体，还是他腰间臀部过白的皮肤上的鲜红指痕，都让Erik觉得自己心底那头充满破坏欲和戾气的怪兽第一次产生了近似于饱腹的体验。  
Erik做爱的时候并不温柔，事实上他任何时候都和温柔沾不上边。但那种野性的性爱方式还是让Charles大开眼界，他觉得Erik性交的样子像一匹受了伤的野马，强壮、粗鲁、而又显得痛苦不堪。他那些因为汗水垂在前额的金发，他那肌肉饱满的身体，线条明朗的前胸、窄瘦的腰、紧实的腹部，以及那根坚硬粗长、在自己的身体里为所欲为的……  
噢，老天，他真的就是一匹马。Charles迷迷糊糊地想。  
Erik那双燃烧着欲焰的绿眼睛里带着冷峻的热意，额头上的汗水伴随腰部激烈的律动滴落在Charles胸前，像能溅起火星那样灼痛。他把Charles的左腿架在肩上，用一种令他无法抗拒的方式占有他，让他在灭顶的痛楚和愉悦之间摇摆不定。Charles不确定自己是不是被Erik凶狠的操弄逼出了泪水，他觉得视线一片模糊。在影影绰绰之间，一记不那么具有进攻性的轻吻落在他的眼皮上，那是Erik在吮吻他的泪水。  
Erik并没有因为操哭了Charles而感到歉意或是怜悯，他很干脆地把Charles翻过去，然后双手捞起他的腰部，像是在过去操纵一块金属那样摆布着Charles的身体，他的再度进入换来了后者一记短促而又响亮的呻吟。Erik抽插的动作又快又狠，让Charles觉得自己就像是暴风骤雨中的一条孤船，除了随波逐流之外根本别无选择。他嵌在自己体内的性器是这滔天骇浪中唯一的锚，把他们紧紧栓锁在一起。Charles觉得自己快要窒息了，Erik那个又大又硬的东西反反复复地折磨他，像潮水一样不肯稍作停歇就卷土重来，他的下腹滚烫，血液由于姿势不良而向大脑逆涌，泪和汗水一起渗入床单。Erik的手指紧紧扣住他的侧腰和臀部，不给他任何脱逃的机会，执意拉他一同沉溺。

他们把彼此的下腹和床单搞得一片狼藉。  
Charles想不起来他们到底高潮了几次，噢，那真是有些疯狂的意味，他疲倦而又惭愧地想。在简单地做完清理之后，Erik背对着Charles熄灭了宾馆的台灯。Charles把自己贴上去，尝试着从身后搂住Erik，感觉到他绷紧了身体，像是野性生物对亲昵情谊的本能抗拒。  
“那真的很不入流吗？”Charles听到自己用一种异常疲惫沙哑的嗓音问道，像是喝了过多的烈酒或是干脆生了一场重病的那种。  
“什么？”Erik转过身来与Charles面对面，在那双黑暗中依然澄澈的蓝眼睛的注视下，他觉得自己明显放松下来了。  
“就是那句‘你沉默寡言的样子看起来很性感’的夸奖，”Charles忍不住微笑起来，“它并没有那么蹩脚吧。”  
Erik意识到了Charles在说什么。“如果那句话从Raven嘴里说出来，那么是的，很抱歉它就是那么差劲。”Erik调整了一下呼吸和姿势，他觉得射精后主宰着自己大脑的那股可怕的劲头终于暂时偃旗息鼓了，冷静与克制重新回归。事实上他从来都没办法心平气和地面对Charles，从发现自己对他怀有不可告人的性欲起。他只是在用一切冷漠或是愤怒的情绪粉饰自己。但刚才插入Charles的那一刻起，他的伪装就不攻自破了，他没法像个正常的坠入情网的人那样和Charles温存缠绵，虽然他觉得这会是Charles想要的，他心里那条巨大的沟壑驱使他用力地去操Charles，操到他流泪为止，而他也这样做了。他得到了计划内的Charles的泪水和计划外的自己的心慌。他不知道Charles是否被吓到了，但对方看起来依然笑意款款，而且他曾经是自己生平所见内心最为完整与强大的人。想到这里，Erik觉得好受了些，于是他继续说道：“但那句话来自你，Charles，它能让我硬一整个晚上。”  
Charles轻笑出声。“这让我觉得安慰，Erik。但也许不是一整个晚上会更好。”  
Erik试着像Charles那样伸手把他揽进怀里，那种发梢、手指、心跳交缠在一起感觉在让他陌生但不排斥。  
“我弄伤你了吗？”他抚摸Charles的腰肢和屁股，不知是在安慰还是点火。  
“没有，我猜自己并没有把你想象得过于温情脉脉，”Charles说，“除了我的背在抗议以外，我想这一切都很辣。”  
“那很好，我很难保证下一次会表现得更‘温情脉脉’一些。”Erik露出了两排白森森的牙齿。


	2. Chapter 2

3、总是与套路有关

翌日早晨Erik就用实际行动证明了他是个实干的强硬派。Charles觉得他的腰都要因为纵欲而亮起禁止触摸的红色警告了。老实说，他们已经不是沉湎性事的年纪了，而且当事人一个是圣洁的人道主义学者，另一个是冷酷的集中营幸存人士兼反人类先锋，很难想象他们的行为会出于下半身而非理智的考量。  
但Charles觉得这样并不坏，他一直知道Erik背负着一些创伤，那些深渊般的童年经历给他带来了执着的不信赖和粗暴的性癖，Charles不认为他能治愈那些旧伤，他只能让那些它们复发起来的时候显得不那么疼，况且那种情况下的Erik虽然负气得让人头疼，却也该死的性感迷人，Charles不得不承认他自己其实存了那么一丁点的私心。  
他们在波恩吃午饭时临时决定去巴黎度假，因此回波兰的计划暂被搁浅。Charles前往JFK的返程机票在下周二，这意味着他还有3天时间和Erik鬼混，然后用剩下的最后1天说服他跟自己回威彻斯特。  
而选择巴黎的原因是不言而喻的，上一次他们在巴黎聚首的时候，是为了阻止Raven狙击那个臭名昭著的好战分子Bolivar Trask，他们身负重任，自然没有在那个浪漫的都市里做些真正恰当的事。此外，前次的巴黎之行以他们的不欢而散告终，现在Erik和Charles虽然无须再为变种人的事务而劳神，但不意味着旧日的裂痕已经烟消云散，Charles觉得他们如果要真正地更进一步，恐怕不得不回去解开那些心结。虽然他们只约了一次会，做了一次爱，或者更确切地说，是若干次，如果算上在浴室、沙发、写字桌上发生的那些的话，但Charles想自己恐怕是认真的，这是种奇妙而又不容漠视的感觉。

他们身着做工精湛的手工西装，在香榭丽大道附近的一家高级酒店下榻。Charles和他上次造访巴黎的行头截然相反，Erik记得他那时候留着干草垛一样的长发和胡须，穿一件花里胡哨的休闲衬衣和骚气的喇叭裤，棕红色的皮夹克有股挥之不去的浮夸感，整个人看起来像是需要医疗介入的瘾君子嬉皮士。Erik觉得Charles那副不修边幅的样子真的谈不上漂亮，但他偏偏想揪住Charles那把乱蓬蓬的长发，把他按在机舱盥洗室的门板上，反剪住他挥舞的拳头，然后从后面狠狠地干他，把他干到膝盖发软，那时候Erik觉得自己可能是疯了。万幸的事当时他的头盔虽然不在身边，但Charles的读心术也碰巧失灵，在这方面他们总是保有某种奇特的默契。  
而Charles自己穿上那些所谓的“潮流服饰”不说，也勒令Erik和Logan做类似装扮。Erik记得自己被要求穿上了一件和Charles同款的休闲衬衫——但还好它只是很正常的蓝色——Erik觉得Charles可能有某种制服情结，他喜欢和他的同伙们穿上情侣衫招摇过市，像是生怕别人不知道他们来自同一个帮派。从他们第一次在古巴海滩并肩作战到现在来巴黎旅行，Erik总是在迁就Charles的衣着偏好，他觉得自己可能有点像被上流社会包养的情人。  
在Charles的提议下，他们在酒店大堂的餐厅吃了生牛肉和贻贝当做晚饭，随后并肩沿着香榭丽大道向凯旋门走去。  
“Erik，你看起来不太舒服？”  
“因为你坚持点了那份生牛肉，而它足有12盎司。”Erik心有余悸地松了松衬衣领口：“然后你还迫使我吃它，不止一口。”  
“那是法国烹饪艺术的精华所在，你那副作呕的样子太暴殄天物了，真是让人心痛。”  
“你那时候明明笑得很愉快，我没看出半点心痛的样子。”  
“这是不实指控，我明明带着墨镜。”Charles眼睛红肿，这是由于他在昨夜过于激烈的性爱中流了太多眼泪所致，于是不得不以墨镜示人。Charles的本意当然是稍作掩盖，但Erik觉得效果存疑。比方说在灯火昏暗的餐厅里戴着墨镜就餐，就很难不让人产生其他方面的联想。Erik觉得在Charles中途离席去洗手间的时候，服务员过于殷勤地上前搀扶就是佐证。  
“那说明你笑得连墨镜都挡不住。”  
“好吧，但最后我只能靠自己把那份生牛肉解决掉了。我猜我会因此而重5磅。”  
“难道你不觉得身为一个知名的和平爱好者，茹毛饮血是非常不恰当的吗？”Erik震惊地看着他。  
“噢，我完全不觉得，另外，我认为那道6个生蚝配柠檬汁的前菜也棒极了。”  
Erik的脸上再度出现了那种半是嫌恶半是惊恐的表情，Charles觉得那真是精彩绝伦。

大约5分钟后他们走过通往星形广场的地道，到达了那座曾经见证了拿破仑辉煌武功的巨型拱门。  
在拱门的下方是一座纪念一战阵亡将士的无名墓碑，地上永远摆放着新鲜的百合花和国旗，Charles在那儿驻足看了一会儿，而Erik一直在看Charles。  
“上去看看吧。”他提议道。  
走出那个螺旋形的楼梯后，他们到达了顶层的观景台，十二条灯火璀璨的道路从他们脚下辐射出去，像是一张金色的网。  
“这很美，不是吗？”他们很容易就看到了那座巴黎最负盛名的地标铁塔，它在冬日寒冷的夜里散发出一种令人着迷地温暖气息。Erik眼神一黯，在它的西南方向，他看到了皇家酒店（Hotel Royale）。那座洁白的罗马式建筑前面有个圆形的喷泉水池，Erik记得自己曾在那里痛揍过Hank，那是一场彻头彻尾的骚乱。  
“Erik，你怎么了？”Charles摘下墨镜看着Erik，他现在开始习惯问这些在过去他从来不需要询问的话。  
“我看到了那个地方。”Erik注视着那家酒店：“我想起我开枪打了Raven。”  
“所以这是忏悔吗？”Charles惊讶于他们这么快就来到了这个绕不开的话题。  
“不，我不后悔。如果重来一次，我还会选择那样做。但我想我唯一的错误在于，既然选择了动手，就该使用自己有十足胜算的武器。”Erik冷漠地说，他的侧脸在黑夜里像是没有打磨过的大理石雕塑，充满刀斧的痕迹，而他的话听起来比那更加铁石心肠。  
“你开枪的准头很好，Erik。”Charles淡淡地说：“更不要说你还能操纵子弹运行的轨迹。但就像Raven在华盛顿对着你的脖子打歪的那枪一样，你们只是没法说服自己不去射偏。我知道你不会彻底把事情搞砸，你需要给自己保留一个不会懊悔的选项。”  
“你总是把我想得过于仁慈，你把任何人都想得比他们本身好上百倍，这太傻了。”Erik对他摇头。  
“你知道这不傻，这是我最强的天赋。”Charles转过脸去看着远处黑黢黢的绿地公园：“如果当时Trask想要我的DNA而不是Raven的，你也不会真的试图杀死我，我相信你。”  
“我不会。”Erik不假思索地说，他难得在这个话题上对Charles表达赞同。  
“所以你看，我并没有把你想得过于仁慈。”  
“收起你那副‘我知道你骨子里是个好人’的表情，Charles，”Erik打断他的自作多情，“如果研发哨兵的关键基因在你身上，你根本要不了我动手就会把自己了结掉，你这个无私的笨蛋。你会给Hank留一封遗书然后杀了自己，让Alex把你的尸体处理成一把飞灰，悲壮而又诗意地撒进太平洋里。”他无可奈何地转过头来面对Charles，他觉得那张漂亮的脸让他的眼睛有些刺痛：“你不会给我杀死你的机会，Charles，我连保护你的机会都得不到。”  
Charles觉得这几乎是他从Erik口中所听到的最浪漫的话了，虽然它连告白的边都沾不上。  
“事实上你一直在保护包括我在内的所有变种人，以你自己的方式。”Charles注视着Erik的绿眼睛：“Raven也已经原谅你了，我知道你想问的，在华盛顿的那一枪让你们两清了，她是个以眼还眼的好女孩。”  
Erik不确定自己是否像Charles所说的那么在意Raven的感受，他也记不清当时伤到了Raven小腿的那一枪，究竟是出于自己那一刻的心慈手软，还是多年牢狱生活所导致的技艺生疏。他觉得两者间也许并没有那么大的分别，但他庆幸自己不需要去做那些真正困难的决定。  
几个月前，在那个巴洛克风格的奢靡会议厅里，Erik举起枪瞄准被困在桌上的Raven，在Charles愤怒地质问他要做什么时，他平静地回答：“为我们的未来扫清隐患（securing our future）。”在他的潜意识里，未来从来不是独自一人，未来总是有Charles的存在。拥有那样的前提，才是他愿意为之筹谋、为之杀戮、为之站到全人类的对立面、为之重创他最在乎的朋友的心的未来。  
而现在，Erik觉得他似乎已经在自己所构想过的最好的未来里了。

从凯旋门下来后，他们又在Charles的倡议下反方向走到了协和广场，巴黎夜晚的寒意让他们不得不依偎着走在一起，但究竟没能阻止Charles勃勃的游性。可惜深夜里已经看不清方尖碑和喷泉上的雕塑了，广场上渺无人烟，反而有些昔日用作断头台时的阴冷气氛，于是Charles这才意犹未尽地同意回酒店休息。  
“是不是看似随和的人在强势起来的时候都如此令人无法消受？”关上酒店的房门后，Erik叹了口气。  
“如果我没误解的话，你是在抱怨什么吗，我的朋友？”  
“比如命令我吃下那些生的看起来在流血的东西，或者是在天寒地冻的夜里四处游走。”  
“别告诉我你觉得那是种折磨，”Charles怜悯地看着Erik，“这是巴黎，拜托。你在食物和旅行方面的情趣真是匮乏到让人发指。”  
“就算这样，它们也完全好不到称之为享受。”Erik不以为意地耸了耸肩，算是默认了Charles的评价。  
“即使是跟我在一起？”Charles觉得他有必要释放一点魅力挽救Erik糟糕的生活态度。  
“这部分倒是差强人意。”Erik苛刻地点评。  
“你惹毛我了，所以现在我别无选择，只能继续秀出强势的姿态。”Charles抱起手臂，脸上带着一种不知真假的怒气：“现在，Erik Lehnsherr，我命令你立刻把裤子脱掉然后趴到那张床上去，我要来揍你的屁股了。”  
Erik反应了大约两秒钟，然后就在Charles面红耳赤的注视下照做了，他甚至很有效率地连内裤都一起脱掉，于是Charles看到了他半勃起的下体和曲线优美的屁股就那样横陈在自己面前。  
“为什么强势地要求你做这件事就不会引来抱怨。”Charles微皱着眉说。  
“因为可怕的食物和冷得能冻死猫的天气不会出现在我的性幻想里。”Erik半支起身体，让Charles无法回避地看到了更为火辣的场景，他下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“老天，你到底幻想过多少下流的东西？”Charles半是震惊半是好笑地问。  
“我得说你在性爱方面的情趣也匮乏到让人发指。”Erik摆出一副撩人的姿态，用Charles自己的象将了他的王。  
“你很快就会为自己不负责任的攻击付出代价。”Charles松开领带和袖扣，俯身吻住了Erik，而与此同时，Erik拉住Charles的领带，把他带进自己的怀抱。

第二天早上，Charles发现镜中的自己还是双眼红肿。  
“你不能总是把我弄得一团糟，我没法天天像这样戴着墨镜生活，它让我看起来像只苍蝇。”当然，彼时的Charles还不知道在未来自己将会招收一个成天带着护目镜的学生Scott。要是后者知道他对于自己造型的赞美完全是出自虚情假意，不知是否会感到心碎。  
“你是个成年人，Charles，管理好自己的泪腺。”Erik缺乏同情心地答道。  
“要是换你被一根餐桌腿粗细的木棒捅一晚上，我打赌你会泣不成声。”Charles觉得自己已经完成得相当好了。  
“首先，我不会。”Erik露出满足而又残忍的微笑：“其次，很荣幸我的尺寸和持久度令你印象深刻。”  
Charles差点飙出一句自从剪掉长发以来就戒了的脏话。“这可不是赞美。”  
“有鉴于你为这趟旅行靡费颇多，我总得尽力让你觉得物有所值才行。”  
Erik那副欢迎物尽其用的样子让Charles想起昨晚自己连领带都没解开就被插入的光景。这其中当然也有他自己的责任，当Erik的性器灼热而又渴望地抵着他的臀部时，他觉得先慢条斯理地把衬衣和领带脱去并不是个好主意。但随后他就作茧自缚地发现这条领带很快变成了绑住他的嘴唇、眼睛、以及双手的道具。等到他们射出来的时候，它已经湿得像一条腌黄瓜，那上面一半是Charles的汗水，另一半是他的眼泪。然后，那个罪魁祸首很不熟练地用手背抹干了他的脸。  
Charles觉得Erik在试着学习一些东西。而他乐见其成。

他们吃了本尼迪克蛋和烟熏三文鱼作为早午餐，各自喝了一杯含羞草鸡尾酒，作为这一天美好旅行的开始。  
像所有来巴黎的旅人一样，他们接下来选择去卢浮宫参观法国的艺术瑰宝。在新古典主义画廊里，他们看到了雅克•路易•大卫（著名的新古典主义代表画家）的巨幅画作《加冕式》那上面等身的拿破仑和约瑟芬正在巴黎圣母院接受皇权加冕。  
“你知道吗，拿破仑能记住他军队里每一个士兵的名字，他过目不忘。”Charles说：“那是种非凡的能力，说不定他也是个变种人。”  
“那也未必是你能欣赏的那种，”Erik讽刺地说，“作为一个喜好武力、崇尚专制的独裁者。”  
“相反，我想我能理解他的过人之处，尤其是在他以失败落幕的时候。”Charles看起来若有所思。  
胜利总是带有一些卑劣的属性，而失败反倒会让落败的那一方显得崇高，这不是一种很难理解的美学，但Erik觉得Charles真正想说的不是这个。  
“你是在暗示我过去十年的惨败和囚徒生涯会洗刷人类对我的怨恨吗？”  
Charles有些吃惊地看向Erik，那双绿眼睛里有股愤世嫉俗的恨意，它甚至比刀刃更加锋利。  
“但我们谁也没能赢，无论你我还是普通人类，这个世界上只有输家。”Charles遗憾地说：“其实你得承认，你和我的愿景并无二致，但我们所希望的变种人群体有尊严的、坦然的、没有阴影的生活并没有成为现实。”他停顿了一会儿：“或许在现在它被实现了，但那已经和我们无关了。”  
对异类的仇视被写在基因里，用武力或和平都无法战胜。Charles和Erik的各种尝试，无论是刺杀、谋算，还是谅解、拯救，都无法撬动生物本能里最为刻骨的恐惧。这么多年来，他们的胜利仅仅止步于变种人和人类之间的暂时休兵，而他们都明白那只是势均力敌之下的权宜之计。但事实上，变种人终究无法得到平等，而人类也无法获取心安，那曾经是一个双输的局面。  
不，我们本来可以赢，如果你愿意和我站在同一阵线的话。我们曾有机会创造属于变种人的最强盛的时代，可最后还是内耗拖累了我们。Erik想这样说，但他没有。和Charles争执不是一个明智的想法，更何况这个话题已经失去了让他们为之争强好胜的价值。  
“所以你觉得现在这样对大家最好。”Erik说：“即使代价是我们失去了身为强者的天赋。”  
这是他们第一次谈论失去能力的事，那是个棘手的话题，于是Charles短暂地思索了一下。  
“这取决于你想要什么样的人生，Erik。”他们走马观花地穿过一个长廊的洛可可油画，布歇那些画中轻佻艳情的风光与Charles话语里的慎重截然相反。“你想过得纯粹而又快乐，还是一心一意地要成为强者？我们的能力曾经代替意愿为我们做了选择，但生杀予夺不仅是一种权利更是不可推卸的责任，能力越强意味着负担越重，最后整个变种人族群的存亡都落在我们的肩上。我想你不是个擅长逃避责任的人，Erik，但曾有那么几个瞬间，我觉得自己被压迫得喘不过气来。”Charles说到这里深深吐了一口气，像是把深藏在肺里的某种隐秘病毒终于释放出来，他看起来歉然而又坦荡。“我总算找到机会把它说出来了。当我意识到那是我命定的道路时，我学着去接受，但它毫不轻松。我没法说那是痛苦，但属于它的乐趣是极为不私人的，而它带来的满足感无比庄重。”  
Charles诚实的回答让Erik有些闪避不及。他觉得Charles应该把话说得像是布道，而不是像这样柔情而又有疏失。他主动暴露的短处让Erik的胸口像是被狠狠揍了一拳。  
“我想我懂你说的，毕竟我总舍不得忘掉你那副大胡子加花衬衫的醉汉打扮。”他试着调侃了一下Charles那个造型的失败。“我曾经亲眼看着你为那些鬼扯的大义牺牲了亲情和行走的能力，你比任何人都有资格痛苦，你应该大声地抱怨，Charles，你值得把上帝揪起来狠狠踢祂的屁股，假如那能让你出气的话。但你总是忍耐，总是试着让这个世界参观你最好的那一面，或者是告诉别人我根本不存在的那些优点，你非要这么磨砺自己，你才是那个一心一意希望成为强者的人。”  
Charles被Erik不虔诚的咒骂逗乐了，他想克制自己的笑意，但想到Erik关于他隐忍的评价，他决定放纵自己笑出声来。  
“所以那些你不存在的优点是什么？”  
“比方说善良、正直、慷慨……相比它们我宁愿听你夸奖我的床上功夫。”  
噢，那倒是名至实归的长项。Charles微笑着想。

 

从卢浮宫的后门出来后，他们去附近一间久负盛名的小店吃勃朗峰。那道甜品的味道让他们觉得有些名不副实，但是谁在乎呢？这是这么多年来Charles第一次觉得如此放松，他从高度警戒的战备状态被解放出来，得以享受一段真正的假期。他只需要考虑个人的好恶（或者偶尔是Erik的，但没关系，他可以迁就自己），并且发现任性是一件极为有趣的事（当然Erik完全不这么想，但好在Charles大多数时候很有分寸），他试着从那座往日里让他心事重重的无形牢笼的拘束中走出去。  
Charles出身精英阶层，从小接受的教养就是要跻身佼佼者，以免从这个行列中滑落。他对于优秀和极致的追求深入骨髓，甚至可能超越他自己的认知。他从不怀疑自己是有一些完美主义倾向的，但在那么多年的上流社会准则的训导下，Charles还是坚持为自己留下了一些感性和真性情的温柔。  
他觉得自己或许像Erik所说的那样，不会为市井肤浅的愉悦感到知足，他的立意总是要比普罗大众更高远一些，他已经习惯去做一个更好的人，或许是最好的人。但Charles更感激自己明智的坚持，令他没有变成那种逻辑缜密但缺乏同理心的上位者，他仍然能拥抱那些简单的东西，并为它们平凡的美好而感动。就像现在这样。  
与他相比，Erik倒更像是他们那个体系会培养出来的人，他气质冷峻，野心勃勃而又不留余地。他是一个意志坚决的战士，心狠手辣的刺客，他颇有城府且对自己坚信不疑，具备那种令人敬畏的、注定要获得世俗意义上的成功的特质。  
因此可以理解为什么在威彻斯特的时候，能获得孩子们青睐的反而是在十二枝杈的银制烛台和樱桃木宴会餐桌前长大的Charles。他那种富于人文关怀的宽容与亲和让他很容易跨越年龄、阶层、性别的分水岭赢得任何人的喜爱，更别提他还有一张漂亮而又充满青春气息的脸。而对于孩子们来说，Erik更像是一位不易取悦的长辈，他像机械那样客观而又精准地监督他们，在他们偶尔裹足不前的时候，他表现得毫不谅解，他会做的是让他们对他的恐惧超越对学习本身。所以即使Erik看起来那么迷人，Alex和Sean依旧恨他到牙痒痒的地步。  
Charles记得Alex在送他去机场的时候，含蓄地表达了他个人对Erik持保留意见，好吧，事实上他直言不讳地说Erik是个史上最大的混球。对此，Charles半开玩笑地回答：“至少是个很辣的混球。”Alex目瞪口呆地冲着后视镜嚷道：“他明明冷得要死，他半点都不热（Hot）！”Charles这才意识到，也许Erik的魅力是那种相当成人化的、需要一些心胸和阅历才能够欣赏的，而Alex暂时还无法理解。  
在这几天的旅行中，Charles无疑加深了对这种魅力的理解，比如说Erik的臂力好到能凭空抱着他和他做爱。当时Charles狼狈地趴在Erik肩上，腘窝被他的双臂架住，用一种令人难耐的速度移动着，身体唯一的支点就是Erik不断在他体内进出的性器。这个姿势加剧了Erik的存在感，Charles只能弓起身体尽力去消化，每一次的贯穿都会带来那种响亮到叫人脸红的肉体撞击的声音。他想让Erik快点结束，但发现自己被折磨得说不出话来。在最意乱情迷的时候，他怀疑自己不太礼貌地（或者是带有报复性质地）抓伤了Erik的后背。

在从蒙马特高地的圣心大教堂下来后，他们路过了巴黎著名的红灯区。他们先在那儿喝了一些酒，然后没有悬念地进了一家位于红磨坊旁边的足有三层楼高的成人用品商店。  
Erik显然对那些金属制品很感兴趣：“如果我还有能力的话，有很多姿势将变得轻而易举。”他拿起了一副铝制的情趣手铐，Charles怀疑Erik已经用大脑为自己佩戴上了它们，在手腕或者脚踝上。或者更坏的情况，一只手腕加一只脚踝。  
“上帝赋予你磁控的能力可不是为了这件事。”Charles责备道，他抓起那副手铐并把它丢了回去。  
“不仅仅是为了这件事。”Erik纠正Charles：“毕竟祂还给了我一根老二。”  
“老天，我没法跟你讨论这种有悖物理学原理的事。”Charles有些哭笑不得。  
“我打赌你会喜欢的，而且你还会恳求我用能力为你制造新的惊喜。”Erik充满暗示性地说。他从塞满了条状物体的货架上拿起了一个紫色的环状塑胶物品。  
“我不会为那么蠢的事情恳求你。我是一名教授。”Charles刚下完结论，一个更蠢的问题就莫名其妙地脱口而出：“你手上的是什么？”  
话音刚落Charles就呆住了，他简直不敢相信自己居然问了那样一个问题。也许是身为一名教授，求知欲和探索精神让他不能放过任何可能遗漏的知识，如果那也算知识的话。  
“根据说明书，它应该叫‘延迟锁精环’。”Erik忍住笑意，看起来很认真地阅读了那个塑封玩具背面的大段法文。  
“我不知道你还会法语。”Charles狐疑地看着Erik，这几天他至多听到Erik用生存级别的法语和服务生进行简易交流。  
“我精通它。”Erik不谦虚地说：“事实上，我想靠着这项技能，我们才会相遇。”  
因为会说法语，他才能在苏黎世套取到布宜诺斯艾利斯的某个地址，并且追踪到Sebastian Shaw那个人渣的下落。他奋不顾身地跳进海里试图阻止Shaw搭乘那艘潜艇出逃，然后被同样奋不顾身地扎进海里的Charles打捞起来。  
浮出海面之后，他挣开了那个多管闲事的家伙，然后不知好歹地转过头去，打算责怪他自作主张坏了自己的计划。然后他竟看到了一张美观而又无害的脸，像破水而出的宁芙那样天真而又致命，那是一张他觉得不应该属于他这个族类的脸。那一刻漫天的月光像无形的箭矢那样击中了Erik，他不是这世上唯一的怪物，而另一个怪物是如此的好。  
Erik不是宿命论者，他强悍且实际，笃信自己可以主宰命运。但是在那一瞬间，他感受到一股神秘的力量，它和磁力、引力都不相同，它来自于冥冥之中，像薄绡一样轻柔地笼罩了他。  
“看来那会是个有趣的故事。”Charles有些困惑和好奇。“也许等会儿你可以和我讲讲它。”  
“在那之前我们可以先试试这个环，”Erik笑了起来，“为了证明我确实懂法语，而且它的颜色挺讨人喜欢。”  
Erik曾经抗拒过那股令人骇然的力量，它矛盾而又陌生，像基因变异那样在他身上激起了始料未及的蜕变。他求助于头盔，但发现那是自欺欺人，与其说他逃脱了还不如说他只是被那股力量禁锢在了一个头盔大小的方寸之间。Erik无路可退，他只能迫使自己正视然后接受它，或许他会因此而受到重创，也或许它将会成为他最坚硬的盔甲。

4、总是与套供有关

从那家商店出来时，Erik的手上多了一个粉红色的纸袋，他买了那个紫色的塑胶环，并且一脸跃跃欲试的表情。  
Charles也希望快点回到酒店，当然抱着与Erik完全不同的出发点。事实上他并不是很在意等一下那个环会被用在谁的身上，毕竟他们的性爱一直维持着蜜月的质量。但他们在外面逗留得确实太久了，游玩时间大幅超出了Charles的预算——拜这家该死的成人用品商店所赐——他注射的药剂在慢慢失效，如果不及时补上下一针，恐怕他很快会瘫坐在地上。  
现在他和Erik的一切都很好，他们还不应该面对这样令人难堪的场面，至少不是现在。  
Charles觉得自己归心似箭的那种迫切心情就像是午夜十二点钟的辛德瑞拉。  
他们和limo司机约好了在红磨坊前面的那条主街会面。酒精和药效的流失让Charles脚下有些虚浮，于是他不太明智地选择了一条又窄又脏的捷径。  
当看到那个尾随他们进入巷子的黑人时，Charles意识到他们在手无寸铁的情况下贸然闯进了贫民区。非常典型的欠缺安全意识的行为。  
“把你们的钱交出来。”黑人用那种亡命之徒所特有的语调说道。他的法语带有浓重的口音，Charles推测他是从法属区偷渡过来的。黑人说着从肮脏的大衣口袋里掏出一把沃克款左轮手枪，他是个装备简陋的职业匪徒，而这两个衣着光鲜的阔绰男人是绝佳的猎物，他知道今晚将有一笔从天而降的不义之财。于是他跟了他们两个街区，然后找准机会在这个法律和秩序都力有不逮的地方截住了他们。  
“你，把你的钱包拿出来。”他把枪口先对准了Erik，似乎觉得在两个衣冠楚楚的男人中间，面若冰霜的那个看起来更有身价。  
“不。”Erik很简洁地用法语拒绝了。  
“你听懂他在说什么了？”Charles诧异地用英语问道。  
“我不能给你钱包。”Erik用法语补充，不知道是为了挑衅那个匪徒还是向Charles证明他的法语能力。但这无疑在激怒黑人的同时让Charles倍感忧心。  
黑人恼火地朝着Erik迫近了几步，把枪上了膛。“不想死的话，就把你操蛋的钱包拿出来。”他粗鲁地威胁道。  
“冷静点伙计，”Charles侧过身子半挡在Erik的面前，“我很乐意把我的钱包送给你，假如你能好心地收起这支黑色的小玩意。要知道，它对于增加你的收入并无好处，它只会为你徒增烦恼。”Charles看着黑人的眼睛，朝他手中那个黑洞洞的枪口努了努嘴，试图表现得从容不迫，但就像在五角大楼的厨房里和安保胡扯的那次一样显得错漏百出。  
黑人看起来像是被那双蓝眼睛说服了，他紧绷的嘴角略微松弛下来。他当然应该被Charles说动，没有人能抵挡那样一双眼睛，像是饱含着最深的诚挚和善意，就算是木人石心的Erik也不能。Charles真应该庆幸他有一张过分漂亮的面孔，尤其是他的应变能力基本同等程度的拙劣。  
Charles轻微地感应到了黑人的松动，他举起左手，右手小心翼翼地探入休闲西装的暗兜，从里面拿出一个皮革制品，然后在黑人的示意下丢了过去。  
在那一瞬间，Erik抢上前推开Charles，右手将黑人持枪的那条手臂向上一格。黑人又惊又怒，食指扣下扳机，连续放出两枪。那种在犯罪高发区司空见惯的、火药燃烧的声音让Charles的大脑嗡嗡作响。  
所幸黑人在开枪时已经失了准头，两枚子弹向上偏斜了一个锐角。与此同时，Erik膝盖大力向黑人的双腿间顶去，后者立刻痛苦地倒在了地上。  
Charles被推到了一堵墙上，他有些头晕，可能是因为喝了过量的金汤力，也可能是脊柱里支撑着双腿的力量被慢慢抽干，又或者是枪声太叫人心惊胆战，他顺着墙壁跌坐在了地上。  
在看到Erik安然无恙后Charles松了口气，但后者却如临大敌。他本来打算在黑人的胸口补上两脚然后缴下那把手枪，但Charles无助倒地的样子让他顾此失彼。  
“告诉我你没有受伤。”他焦虑地走过来扶起Charles，这幅画面几乎与海滩上发生过的那一幕交互重叠。  
Charles曾经在他面前中弹，虽然Erik至今也不觉得那是他的罪过，但同样的错误绝不允许再度发生。他没法看到Charles受伤，虽然那个温柔的人不会把自己的不幸归咎于任何人，Erik、自负的人类、甚至刻薄寡恩的命运女神，但Erik不能看到他受伤。他可以面不改色地杀人，他能在鼓掌之间把一座棒球场夷为平地，但是他没有能力面对Charles伤痛而又释然的脸，他不能听他平静地说出他们之间有云泥之别。所以Charles不可以受到损害，他得完完整整的，他的身体和精神，这样他们才能像初见时那样好好地相处下去。  
“我没事，”Charles想扶着墙站起来，但是腿部一点知觉也没有，“我猜我只是太醉了。”他徒劳地为自己找了个借口，并试着转移话题。“你有很多钱吗？我是说你的钱夹里。”  
“不多，大约15法郎。”Erik想也没想。  
“看在上帝的份上，你刚才为什么不把钱包给他？我们是在为了15法郎冒生命风险吗？”Charles搞不清楚Erik纯粹是厌恶被胁迫还是出于某种蓝领阶层的节俭，但刚才他花费24法郎买下那个百无聊赖的塑胶环时眼都没眨。  
Erik罕见地迟疑了一下。  
因为里面有你的相片。那一瞬间有一个微不可闻的声音穿过了Charles的脑海，让他震惊得几乎说不出话来。他看到Erik的脑内浮现一个黑色的钱包，它被磨损得很厉害，是那种带塑料相片夹的廉价款式，而里面夹着一张Charles的照片，他看起来年轻而又无所顾忌，喝得酩酊大醉，眼睛半闭，咧着嘴的表情可以说有些滑稽。  
Erik觉得Charles瞪着自己的那副模样像是有什么东西要冲口而出，但最后他只来得及听到对方大叫了一声：“当心！”  
黑人不死心地又射了两枪，其中一枪擦着Charles的手臂飞过去，而另一枪则打在了Erik的左肩上。他发出一声闷哼。  
Charles担心他会要了他们的命，但那个黑人最后只是惊恐莫名地转身跑了。

“Charles，起来，我们快走。”Erik试着用他没有受伤的那条手臂把Charles拉起来。  
“我感觉不到我的腿了。”Charles憎恨它，但不得不实话实说。Erik没有说什么，但他的表情出卖了他，显然他已经快要忘记Charles瘫痪了的事实。  
“药效过去了，所以你看，我现在没法站起来了。”Charles继续解释道。  
“那就让我来为你效劳。”Erik很干脆地把他打横抱了起来。  
“可你受了伤。”Charles不无担忧地说：“你可以把我放下来，这难不倒我的。”  
“并不很疼。”Erik似笑非笑地看了他一眼：“我抱得动你。现在圈住我的脖子，那样我能省点力气。”  
Charles别无选择地搂住了Erik的脖子，他觉得这个姿势甚至比他骑在Erik的阴茎上面更加令人羞耻。  
“你很坚强，我的朋友，”Charles的脸贴着Erik没有受伤的那边肩膀，他的身上有股成熟的味道，也许淡淡的血腥气让那种气息更加危险与鲜明，“可我很担心你。”  
“这没什么，你知道我承受过的比这多得多。”Erik轻描淡写地带过那些黑暗的往事，Charles突然感觉位于他掌心下、Erik脖子上的那道伤疤令他的皮肤灼痛起来。“而且你没有受伤，这很好。”他那双往往无动于衷的绿眼睛深沉地望向Charles，里面有种让人费解的满足与柔情，好像他是块无坚不摧的金属，能让Charles与一切损害绝缘。Charles记得他们第一次搭乘Blackbird去古巴，在飞行器坠毁的前一刻，Erik也是这样坚持地抱住自己。磁控者让那次下坠变得无比漫长，他们像两片粘连的羽毛那样做着懒洋洋的自由落体，Erik看起来举重若轻，但Charles觉得Erik扶在他腰间的手掌和拂过他耳畔的呼吸却滚烫异常。  
其实他早该发现的，有那么多的蛛丝马迹，只是他错过了。身为一个读心者，他竟然错过了。他把脸埋进了Erik敞开的衣领中，山羊绒细腻温暖的触感让他忍不住想读Erik的心，可他把他们的距离贴得这样近却只是徒劳无功，仿佛刚才闪现的那个声音只是一株遥不可及的萤火。

在坐上救护车后，医护人员开始给Erik做伤口急救，后者表现出一种像是对疼痛不太敏感的镇定。  
Charles拎着Erik的全部家当，突然问他：“我能看看你的钱包吗？”  
Erik苍白着脸，不明所以地看向他。  
“我在替你填写手术档案。”他晃了晃手中的写字板夹，让自己看起来尽量名正言顺：“需要参考你的ID。”  
Erik于是点了点头。  
Charles从他的大衣口袋里找到了钱包，它是黑色的，被磨损得很厉害。Charles打开它，在左边的塑料夹里看到了自己，他看起来年轻而又无所顾忌，喝得酩酊大醉，眼睛半闭，咧着嘴的表情可以说有些滑稽。  
那一刻过多的疑惑淹没了他，他说不清其中的哪一个让他更为震撼。他提醒自己应该找出Erik的假ID，然后在表格上填写他编造出来的身份信息，而不是对着那张照片发呆，但Charles还是忍不住问：“这张照片，我为什么不知道它的存在？”  
“那是十年以前的事了，你邀请我去牛津旁边的酒吧小酌。你喝得太醉了，于是我偷拍的。”  
“这可不是我最体面的样子。”它岂止是不太体面，它简直不像话。想到这张照片可能在Erik身边呆了十年之久，Charles不由地有些羞惭。  
“我那时候想，也许将来我可以把它高价卖给你的回忆录出版商，或者在你功成名就之后用来勒索你。”而Charles不需要知道，Erik曾经对着这张照片手淫，他用它来幻想Charles不穿衣服的模样，然后在意识里狠狠操进他的身体。  
“作为一个伤患，你的条理未免太清晰了。”Charles不知道是不是该趁着Erik受伤把这个把柄悄悄销毁。  
“作为一名学者，你对于小酌的定义也未免太耸人听闻了。”Erik扯了扯嘴角。  
“可你怎么知道那是我，说不定那是Raven，你知道她能随心所欲地变成任何样子，而且她热爱在你面前假装我。”Charles试着为自己开脱。  
“我当然知道，我不会把你们搞错，永远也不会。”Erik说。  
Erik那副确信无疑的样子让Charles说不出反驳的话来。事实上他必须承认，对于一部分的自己，Erik甚至比他更为熟稔。Erik知道他没有作伪的平等博爱，他知道他的左边腋窝下面有两颗痣，他知道被玩着乳头从后面插入的时候他会硬得很厉害，他能分辨哪一个是真的他。他还把他的照片在钱夹里放了十年，像愚蠢的青春期恋爱那样。

 

Erik的手术进行得很顺利，在他从手术室被推进病房时，已经是6个小时以后的事了。  
Charles总算放下了心，在确认过Erik没有大碍之后，他坐着医院的轮椅找到了一部公用电话，他现在需要和威彻斯特通话。  
接听电话的是Hank。  
他们简短地问候了一下彼此，然后Charles说：“Hank，听着，我在周二恐怕没办法赶回纽约……”  
还没等他说完，电话那头就爆发出了一阵哀嚎，温文尔雅的青年抓狂地说：“你是要通知我你决定留在波兰了对不对？”  
然后听筒被Raven抢了过去：“我什么时候会收到你们的婚礼请柬？顺便说，你一切都好吗，Charles？”  
“我很好，听起来你也都很好，Raven。”Charles说：“让Hank听电话。”他听到电话那头的Raven悻悻地把话筒丢回给了Hank。  
“不，当然不是，听着，我的护照丢了。”Charles好脾气地向Hank解释。  
“这是个很差的借口。”电话那头还是咬牙切齿：“Raven和我打赌你不会准时回来，你欺骗了我，你没有信用。”  
这时候Charles才有点抓到了Hank如此失望的头绪。  
“听我说完，Hank，”Charles说，“我和Erik在巴黎，我们在街头遇到了持枪抢劫，Erik受了枪伤，而我在慌乱中错把护照当做钱包交给了劫匪。”  
“这真的不是你编造出来不按时回家的理由？”Hank狐疑地问道，他那副腔调让Charles觉得自己像是背着父母偷偷和早恋对象约会的青少年，故意找出各种理由在外厮混。  
“你知道我可以光明正大地放你的鸽子，用不着故意弄丢我的护照。”Charles毫无愧疚感地说：“现在Erik刚刚手术完，看情况他还需要住几天院，我没法那么快回去。”  
“Erik有危险吗？哦不，我才不会关心朝我开过一枪的家伙的死活。但你没事吧Charles？”声音又换成了Raven的，她一直在Hank身边听他们说话。  
“没有，我们都很好，那只是个小小的意外。”Charles尽量把它形容得微不足道，但他知道这不能说服他的妹妹。  
“但我猜Erik表现得很神勇，他没有让你受伤对吗？”Raven很体贴地换了个轻松的语气。  
“是的，他保护了我。”Charles很郑重地回答。他猜自己的语气也许带了点恋爱的甜蜜和得意，否则在他既谈到接吻也没说到性生活的前提下，Raven不应该表现出一副牙都酸倒了的样子。  
“快和我说说你们之间发生的浪漫。”她又好奇又有点嫌弃。  
“这个话题让我们下次再讨论，它不是重点，我现在得和Hank谈谈。”在Hank的声音重新出现在电话那头后，Charles接着说：“我刚才听到了Erik脑子里的声音，我还看到了他大脑里的画面，但只有一瞬间。”  
“你是说你的能力恢复了？”科研青年的语气也变得严肃起来。  
“不完全是，”Charles把手指按在太阳穴上面，“它只发生在针剂失效的那一刻，之后我什么也感觉不到了，就像所有人都戴着头盔，或者那个头盔就戴在我的头上。”  
“我之所以希望你能在周二回纽约，就是希望和你谈谈这件事。”Hank整理了一下思路然后说：“我们同步失去了能力，在威彻斯特的我们和当时在欧洲的Raven，那说明它可能是出于在那个时点上发生的某个事件，而它的影响范围是至少包括欧美大陆。因此我排查了那个日期之前的一些异象，发现这几个月以来，有许多被秘密发射的人造卫星。你知道，自从50年代苏联开始发射卫星以来，它们除了做科学气象研究，大部分都是用来导航、通信，或者是承担侦查监听类的间谍工作。但是这些新发的人造卫星，它们很特别，我查阅了一部分官方的绝密文档，发现它们运载着一种奇特的电场发射器。”  
“你怀疑这和我们失去能力有关。”  
“是的，这些人造卫星到达既定轨迹之后，通过太阳能启动电场形成一层绿色的电场网，像大气层那样把地球裹住。这种电场对人类不构成任何影响，但它的波长和基因转座子的活动密集区相吻合，我怀疑这种辐射会干预转座子位移从而影响基因变异，让变种人失去相应的变种能力。”（作者注释：这个设定是用了天启里面政府的飞机和监狱里面抑制变种人能力的电磁场）  
“说下去。”  
“这是个很大胆的假想，我是说这领先于人类目前的科研水平太多了。你知道很多国家最近才研发出人造卫星，更不用说基因干预技术和架设特定频段的电场，但它看起来像是最合理的那个解释。所以我想你最好能在周二回来，我需要你提取一些DNA样本来验证这个说法，毕竟基因方面的科学我不太擅长。”野兽有些讪讪地说道：“但显然这不太可能了。”  
“相反，你应该马上来巴黎，如果这项推测属实，那么红灯区应该属于卫星电场的盲点，就像是军用GPS系统在一些区域没法接收信号那样。所以我在那个地方隐约恢复了一些能力……”  
“红灯区？！你和Erik？！”Raven的声音又出现了：“听起来真是相当精彩的旅行。”  
“那么Magneto、我是说Erik，他也恢复能力了吗？”Hank问道。  
Charles沉默了片刻。  
“我不知道。”

挂掉电话后，Charles回到Erik所在的病房。他不很习惯用这种普通的医用轮椅，所以滑动得异常艰辛。  
Erik已经醒了过来，他看起那一具冰雕那样毫无血色，但精神还不错。  
Charles把自己移动过去，然后握住了他没有输液的那只手。  
“你觉得怎么样，我的朋友？”  
“我觉得自己被精心照料。”他低哑地开口，左手反握住Charles的，他注意到后者那双蓝眼睛下面疲惫的阴影。“很抱歉让你经历这种危险的事。”  
而且理由还是一张可笑的照片，老实说要是能让Erik免受这一枪的苦，他现在就可以喝到烂醉让Erik把他的脸和身体扭成各种样子拍个痛快。但这是Erik第一次说出类似于道歉的话，他从来不会承认自己有错，因为他从来也不觉得自己有错。Erik不做违心的事，他是个言行相当一致的人，所以他现在恐怕是诚心诚意地在向Charles忏悔。  
可为了什么呢？他的冲动和逞强，还是他挨的那一记子弹？  
受了伤的人反而要道歉。在古巴时也是那样，Charles的脊柱受了伤，他躺在Erik怀里，流着眼泪对他说：“我很抱歉，我们要的东西不一样。”他牺牲自己的健康保全了两个舰队的性命，可他却说得好像自己才是实施伤害的那一方，难道这已经变成了他们之间悲伤而又可敬的传统。  
“你才不觉得抱歉，相反你觉得自己相当帅气。”他笑着拍了拍Erik的手背：“我打算回酒店给你带一些换洗衣物，你还需要什么别的吗？”  
“我需要你好好地睡一觉。”Erik停顿了一会儿：“谢谢你，Charles。”  
那双绿眼睛里面泄露出来的情绪让Charles忍不住凑上前去吻住了Erik的嘴唇。他做得艰难而又小心翼翼，毕竟他的腿使不上力。那一吻结束的时候，他觉得自己连手臂都软了。  
事实上要不是值班医生适时介入，Charles可能都没法说服自己坐回那把轮椅。  
“我听说病人昨天中弹后还负重走了很久。”医生的语气带着谴责：“但现在你们得停止这种不负责任的行为。”  
“好的，我保证。”Erik用一种可能会让医生恼火的语气说：“作为一个法国人，你听起来很德国。”

Limo司机在医院前面接上了Charles，但他决定在回酒店之前先去一个地方。  
回到那条暗巷的时候，它看起来已经完全不同了，也许是阳光让那些藏污纳垢的角落无所遁形，它看起来陈旧而又安静得出奇，与枪支和鲜血毫无瓜葛。  
Charles让司机把轮椅推到凌晨他摔倒的那个地方，那个地方还留着一些Erik的血迹。Charles用手指支在自己的太阳穴上，准备感受喧嚣像潮水那样涌入大脑。但它们不像平时那样清晰和大声，比起海浪更像是湖面一幅一幅的波纹。他品味那种感觉，像是品味一杯红酒、一支雪茄、一勺鱼子酱，他不能不承认自己怀念那种味道，它苦涩而又甘美，他必须很有耐性才能体验到它的每一层意味。  
但他想到Erik恐怕也经历了一样的事，那些无形的磁力线再度成为他指间可以弹拨的琴弦，所以昨晚那个黑人枪手在逃跑的时候，Charles能听到他脑内明显的惧意。可要是Erik有能力的话，又怎么会中枪呢？那些金属子弹对他来说太小儿科了，这不合常理。  
想到Hank关于Erik能力觉醒的担忧，Charles忍不住叹了口气。他不是不在意这件事，而是根本不知道该怎么应对。从昨天晚上开始，他已经下意识地在对Erik撒谎——或者用个婉转一些的词——隐瞒了，他没有告诉Erik发生在自己身上的怪事，也没有和他说Hank的重大发现。他安慰自己这些还只停留在猜想的阶段，Erik可以等他弄明白之后再参与进来，但实际情况呢，在这件事情上他是不是没办法再信任Erik了？  
这个想法让Charles感到痛苦而又无能为力。  
大概是他那副又爽又痛的表情让司机感到疑惑，Charles听到他在脑内发问：Xavier先生来这里干什么？这时候他不是更应该陪在Lehnsherr先生旁边？话说他们是那种关系吗？两个男人的恋情可真是惊世骇俗。  
“我们是那种关系。”Charles看向他的司机，毫不意外地发现后者一脸尴尬和诧异：“你想的那种关系。”他踟蹰了片刻又说：“还有，我来这里的事，请不要告诉Lehnsherr。”

5、总是与圈套有关

Charles并没有像Erik叮嘱的那样睡上一觉，他感到深受困扰。这是几天以来头一次他独自一人，也没有性爱。Charles觉得自己不应该是那样的人，但躺在这张柔软的床垫上，而且它还带有Erik的气息，他很难不联想到那些曾经发生在其上、让它嘎吱作响的事情。  
Charles翻来覆去地挣扎了一会儿，然后放弃地坐了起来。他打开Erik的箱子，打算为他收拾一些个人物品，然后他就看到了那个头盔，Erik的、该死的头盔。  
Charles不知道Erik竟然随身携带它，他们已经失去了变种能力，他们做爱，也尝试着开始用不对抗的那种方式沟通，一切看起来都很顺利，但Erik还是带着他的头盔。  
大概Erik从来就没觉得他们能长久、和睦地相处下去，就连四天的短途旅行都不行。可能他们注定就是这么诡怪的关系——在意彼此超过世界上的任何一个人，但不得警惕那些随时可能发生的倒戈相向。  
Charles理解而又无奈地看着手中的头盔，它是紫色的，那种Erik曾经称赞过很讨人喜欢的颜色，但Charles觉得它一点也不赏心悦目，它看起来像个香芋打造的牢笼。  
Charles的手指拂过它光滑冰凉的表面，然后为自己戴上那顶头盔。他从没有那么做过，但他想试试Erik防备他的感觉。金属生冷地将声色隔绝在外，他能清晰听见自己呼吸和心跳的轰鸣。他看向镜中佩戴头盔的自己，像一个冠冕堂皇的君王那样威势赫赫而又孤独，只是眼神不似Erik那样冷冽与睥睨。  
Charles平静地看了一会儿，经历过那么多的背叛之后，他已经可以很好地代谢掉怨愤和心痛，他已经足够成熟。Charles这样提醒自己。  
但最后出于某些原因，成熟的Charles没给Erik带去任何紫色的套头衫。

Charles回到医院的时候Erik不在病床上，他们在走廊上撞见了。  
“你去哪儿了？”Charles问：“早上你才向医生保证你会乖乖输液然后休息，做一个听话的病人。”  
“花园，我在那里转了转。”Erik迟疑了片刻。  
“撒谎，你明明去了停尸间散步。”Charles揶揄道：“现在快跟我进去。”  
他扶着Erik回到床上，然后为他掖好被角，发现后者的神色有些异样。  
“怎么了？难道你真去了停尸间？”  
“我只是在尝试计算多久没有人为我做过这件事了，”无所不能的Magneto在被子下动了动，“大概有超过二十年。”  
Charles想到他曾经在Erik脑内读到的那些画面，慈爱的犹太教妇人和烛光摇曳的生日蛋糕，那些久远以前Erik被毫无保留地疼爱过以及毫无保留地爱回去的凭证。  
他正想说些什么，就听到Erik接着说：“你回来得很快，可我也记得你向我保证过你会好好地休息一会儿。”  
Charles咬住下唇，他无法入眠是因为下腹火辣，但他不确定照实回答是不是个好主意。  
“你是因为挂念我，”Charles那副欲言又止的模样给了Erik线索，“还有我令人难忘的老二。” 他恬不知耻地说。  
“现在换你会读心了，”Charles微笑着没有否认，“早知道我就该戴着你的头盔来见你。”  
听到这话Erik愣了一下。“你发现了，当然。”过了一会儿他才开口：“但你不需要我解释。”  
“我不需要你解释。”Charles看着他的目光仍然是柔和的，Erik突然想这样的柔和是不是其实是种漠不关心的疏远。这想法让他觉得胃里像是被灌了一块铅。  
“我也没什么可解释的。”他别开眼，像一把没开过锋的匕首那样生硬地说道。  
Charles用手指拨开Erik垂在前额的金发，露出来的额头让他看起来深沉而又整肃。  
“你还是没法信任我。”Charles用那种不是生气的语调说。  
“信任是种懦弱的行为。”Erik没受伤的那只右手突然从被褥中抽出来，像个死结那样紧紧锁住Charles的手腕，阻止了他温情的动作。他那双森冷的绿眼睛转过来与Charles的相遇：“任何需要仰仗于他人的信用和美德才能达成的事，都是侥幸和可耻的逃避。”  
被钳制住的Charles看起来并没有动怒，他看着Erik，温柔到近乎冷淡的目光让Erik眼睛里的锐意无处着力：“把自己蜷缩进一个头盔里，才是可耻的逃避。Erik，你究竟有多惧怕被我看透？”  
Erik的脸抽动了一下，忽然用力将Charles的手腕扣到他的枕边，温文尔雅的教授猝不及防，差点跌进他的怀里。他们的脸贴得很近，已经逾越安全距离，而Erik眼神凶狠，不知道是要揍他还是吻他。  
“我只不过胆敢把猜忌穿戴在了头上，而外面那些卑懦的人类，他们把头盔武装在心里。他们满口谎言，虚情假意，还让你以为自己看到了信赖和希望。”Erik咬着牙说。  
“没有人能自全，也没有人是孤岛。”Charles说：“这是你无法回避的事实，就像你现在还牢牢地抓着我不肯松开，你需要这些。”他看向他们交握的手，笑容带了点善意的嘲弄。  
Charles眼中的笑意让Erik松了手，他看起来比中了枪还要狼狈。他看到Charles把手腕轻轻抽回去扶在床沿，就像棋局中对手岌岌可危的王后忽然全身而退。  
“我的头盔并不愚蠢，因为这个世界上有像你这样恼人的心灵感应者。”Erik语带恼火：“没有人喜欢在大脑里听到一个不请自入的声音，上帝设计人与人之间的脑神经无法直接相连是有缘由的，就像人们总在家里安装至少一道门锁。”  
“我已经很努力地训练自己的口音，”Charles看着Erik并用他好听而又无辜的牛津腔说，“我以为它听起来没那么让人反感。”  
Erik发现Charles甚至什么都不用做，他只需要像现在这样、用他那双动人的蓝眼睛注视自己，他就会和他的头盔一起狠狠地一败涂地。于是他有些挫败地说：“我勉强能容忍你在我的脑子里叫床，大概。”  
Charles笑了起来，他笑起来总是很迷人。  
“对这件事我更偏好用声带而非脑电波去表达。”他笑着说。但这一次Erik并不觉得他真有兴致，因为那个笑容以Charles而言甚至算不上达标。  
“你在生那顶头盔的气，你想在来医院的路上把它丢进塞纳河里。”Erik妥协似的收起话中的锋芒，这让Charles觉得他们又开始好好地对话了。  
“塞纳河可阻止不了你的疯狂，我的朋友。我爱巴黎，为什么要毁掉它最美的风景。”Charles语气轻快：“我不在乎你把一颗紫甘蓝戴在头上，虽然那确实很蠢又不美观，但我希望你能试试重新获得能力。我说的不是磁控，而是更好的那些，比方说二十多年前你曾经拥有过的。你能答应我努力一下吗？”  
“你知道你能说服我做任何事。”  
“而你听起来像是在让我滚蛋。”Charles似乎轻轻叹息了一下：“那么至少答应我好好躺着，别再去停尸间散步了好吗？”

最后他们一起在病房里睡了一觉。Charles趴在Erik的床边，因为后者并没有真的想让他滚蛋。如果不是条件不允许，他想把Charles搂在怀里，让他枕着自己的肩膀入眠。  
他的朋友无疑在生气，虽然他们没闹到吵架的地步，但他提到了头盔，而且没有给自己带来任何紫色的衣物。Erik觉得自己那点微末的情绪解读能力全都被消耗在Charles身上了，因为通常来说，他不在意也希望不被打扰，而Charles是他的例外。  
度过了那段颓废期之后，Charles成长得更好了，他谨守着自己良好的教养，性格变得愈发温和，也许是过于温和了，并且戒掉了几乎一切不良嗜好：酒精、粗口、不平整的衣领和光怪陆离的夜生活。现在Erik是他仅存的不那么健康和正面的爱好了，Erik不知道自己该为此感到不妙还是窃喜。  
Charles总是那么迫不及待地想让他做个具有和平意识和爱的能力的正常人，可是正常不意味着正确，正常只代表数量上的优势和由此产生的压迫性的力量。Erik是绝少数，但他坚信自己的主张并不断实践，这样做不是为了向Charles证明他掌握真理或者从任何人那里得到任何好处，名利不是他的志向。Erik只是碰巧有那么多沉淀在胸腔里的能量必须以这种方式宣泄出去，而他心底的那个声音在驱使着他不停地放手去搏。如果需要，他的确可以面不改色地去停尸间里散步或是干些别的更耸人听闻的事，只要那有益于他的事业。  
这大概解释了他要带着头盔来巴黎的缘由。Erik不是那么想让Charles遂愿，他觉得自己并无错谬是一方面，不希望因为退让而令自己鄙夷和仇视的对象过得轻松快活则是另一方面。头盔是种很直观的表达，它提醒Erik这个世界丑陋而不可靠，不要因为恋爱或是规律的性生活就变成那种柔情蜜意、疏于防范的正常人。毕竟无论拥有能力与否，Erik始终是Erik。

Erik看着时钟指向某个特定的时刻，而Charles在他的身边熟睡，他累坏了，毫无防备。  
Erik下床走到了候诊大厅的公用电话厅，按照约定拨出一个号码。听筒里传来一个懒洋洋的的应答声。  
“事情办得怎么样了？”他省掉那些寒暄的部分。  
“你听起来就像是度蜜月还用卫星电话驱策着手下加班的那种变态老板，”对方嗤笑道，“当然，你就是那种老板。”  
“我受了枪伤，白皇后。”他冷漠地指出：“我被困在医院里，而不是在某条游艇上逍遥法外。”同样身为反派，但他想把自己和声色犬马的Shaw撇清，可惜那个没心没肺的女人大概不会意识到这些。  
“哦得了吧，别以为我不知道谁守在你的病床边。”她说：“那些你在脑子里盘旋了起码十年的事，你得逞了吗？”  
“那是我的隐私。”  
“在我面前你没有秘密，Magneto。”对方不以为意地继续八卦道：“再说，那可真是些下流到惊世骇俗的念头。X教授应该用肥皂好好清洗你的脑子。”  
“我把你叫来巴黎不是为了探讨Charles。”Erik生硬地打断了她：“告诉我你在那条暗巷里的发现。”  
“哦，你以为这只关乎你的性生活吗？大错特错。”她笑了一下：“猜猜我在平民窟里看到了谁？野兽和魔形女。”  
Erik有点震动地沉默了片刻。当然，能力觉醒并不会只垂青于他一个人，然而Charles显得那么不动声色，他当然是忧心忡忡的，但那份担忧看起来只是源于Erik的健康。他对那天晚上真正重要的事情只字不提——就像Erik一样。  
这缄默像千山万水那样将他们阻隔开来。  
“近在眼前的信任危机？”Emma在电话那头接着说：“就像你说的，我在那地方恢复了一点能力，顺便读了野兽的大脑。”  
“说点真正有用的东西。”  
“变种能力的骤停来自于一种电场网，它看起来像是政府的阴谋。当然，它并不是无懈可击的，巴黎就有它的盲区，这是我们的机会。野兽已经找到了电场网的遥控中心，所以，你现在打算怎么做？”  
“关停这个电场网。”Erik说：“拿回属于我们的能力。”

“这的确是你会做的选择。”  
这个不请自入的声音让Erik转过身，他看到Charles正坐在不远处的一把椅子上，右手支着脑袋，有点疲倦地冲着自己微笑。  
让人不知所措的微笑——Erik大概是下意识地挂断了那通电话，他浑身的细胞都在告诫他即将进入一级战备状态，X教授和万磁王不眠不休的争论模式即将启动，但他发现自己只是在Charles温和的示意下在后者的身侧落座。  
“你在这里坐了多久？”Erik看着地板问道。  
“足够久听到所有有效的信息。”Charles大方地承认：“很抱歉偷听了你的电话。”  
但窃听和横陈在他们面前的这个麻烦相比，是多么不足挂齿的小事。  
“没关系，”Erik迟疑了一会儿才说，“毕竟从劣迹斑斑的过往看，我并不值得信赖。”  
Charles转过头看了他一眼，看起来像是有点震惊又有点难过。“你忘记了这个，”他说着把放在膝头的那件针织外套裹在Erik肩头，“而我只是想给你送来。”  
大衣带来的苦涩暖意像是某种遥不可及的回忆。  
“就算你的初衷不是跟踪我，你已经没法相信我了，Charles，”Erik说，“而你是对的，因为我不值得。”  
“因为你不希望获得我的信任，警醒和戒备让你感到安全，信任就像是一个让人萌生退意的避风港，而你必须乘风破浪——虽然没有人知道你想在恶浪之后得到什么，就连你自己也不知道。”  
“因为我不相信你那毫无缘由的善意，必要时我可以将它击倒在地。”Erik冷酷地打断了他：“而这个事实显然也让你松了口气。”  
“没有什么包容可以没有底线的。”Charles说：“而每次先背过身去的人都是你。”  
“很好。”Erik一脸讥诮：“昨晚你可没有得到一个令人心碎的背影，但显然淌着热血的怀抱也不足以取信于你。”  
“假如把我想象成这世上最虚伪不堪的人有助于让你获得背叛时的心理慰藉的话，你就尽管这样想好了。”Charles有点负气地说道。  
听到这话Erik愣了一下。“我没有试图这样去想。”  
“跟我说说昨晚的事吧。”Charles说：“你的能力恢复了，怎么控制不好那枚子弹呢？”  
Erik不是太想去分辨这句话是来自于Charles的关怀，还是X教授的试探。“我的能力太弱，无法兼顾到两枚子弹。”他扯了扯身上的羊毛外套，眼神像是满怀恨意地瞪着地砖：“古巴海滩上的那次意外是我毕生的耻辱，我发过誓它绝不会再度发生。所以在保护你和我自己之间，我很容易做出取舍。”用那种冷酷坚毅的语调说出这样温情款款的话，恐怕已经是Erik最大的让步了。  
Charles叹了口气，把脑袋耷在Erik的肩膀上。“谢谢你。”  
“我只是想还清那枚子弹带给你的痛苦。”Erik木然地说：“虽然它没法清偿，但你可以把它看成分期付款的首期。”  
Charles闻言笑了起来。“可别再有第二次了，我不希望人到中年就患上心脏骤停的毛病。”他停顿了一下说：“你看，现在的一切都很和谐，也许我们也机会做出不一样的选择。”  
Erik突兀地推开他站了起来。  
“我不能相信这是你会说的话。”他居高临下地看着Charles：“你相信这样的和平假象能够持续？在我们傍身的武器都被缴械了之后。”  
“我不能保证任何事，但你看，屏蔽我们的能力的电场网发射以来，我们反而能好好地活着，没有人对我们进行追捕和暗杀，至少我不能断言这是围猎之前的收网。”  
“昨晚的那场意外，你能完全排除蓄意的成分吗？你能确定那个抢劫犯不是FBI的特工？”Erik说：“时代当然在向文明的方向进步，至少它们现在懂得把屠杀包装成意外了不是吗？”  
“那个劫匪当然只是意外！”Charles难以置信地说道：“我在他的脑袋里只看到了他得了肺痨的妻子和两个饥饿的孩子，那个病得奄奄一息的女人甚至还要站在面包店外面卖春！”  
这句话忽然让空气都沉默了下来。Charles看起来充满了歉意。但他明明拥有不信任Erik的权利。  
“我说服不了你，对吗？”最后Charles仰起脸问他。  
“我们的能力是一种原罪。”Erik说：“我们得不到救赎，只能依靠自己。”  
“你能不能试试我的方法？”Charles说：“就这一次。”  
“Magneto要么战斗要么死，但不会有坐以待毙这个选项。”  
“Erik……”Charles的嘴唇微微张开，似乎有很多想说的话。  
“Emma告诉我，野兽已经破译了政府的密文，而电场网的技术是Logan从未来带回来交给MacTaggert的。”Erik说：“而你在千方百计地阻挠我，或许牺牲肉体对你来说也算不了什么。我不知道你是不是和任何组织、或是任何人达成了任何契约，但它在我这儿行不通。”  
Charles僵住了。他像是被这通满是恶意的指控和羞辱重重地打了一拳。  
“我要走了。”Erik整理了一下衣物，除了肩膀上的那个创伤，他仍然是无往而不利的万磁王。他提醒自己，Charles从来没有为他带来什么，当然也带不走什么。他做了艰难的决定，但已经是对他们而言最好的选择了。  
他再次纯熟地转过身去，这个动作他已经做了那么多次，不需要演练就可以做的很好。  
但被留在身后的人好像已经没有力气再和他道别了。

-FIN-

 

尾声

几乎到山穷水尽的时候，他们决定把Logan送回去逆转未来。  
年迈的Erik把Logan叫到一边，然后把一张磁盘塞给他。  
“这是什么？”金刚狼一脸狐疑地看着他。  
“如果不是解决问题的万能钥匙，”Erik耸了耸肩，“那就是自取灭亡的毒药。”  
“别说这些让人听不懂的鬼话。”Logan皱起眉。  
“战斗到这把年纪，想当一次逃兵也不足为过吧。”Erik自言自语的姿态像个老人，当然他早就已经两鬓斑白，只是好像直到现在才有什么东西带走了他挺得笔直的脊背，风霜和战火让他满脸倦意。“不过你懂什么，你又不会变老。”他睨着金刚狼，带点不屑地说道。  
谁说他不懂？但现在毕竟不是废话的时候。  
“要我把它带给谁？”他扬了扬手中的文件。  
“Moira MacTaggert。”  
“那是谁？”  
“Charles的初恋。”  
“他的初恋不是你吗？”  
这话居然让万磁王快活地笑了起来。“要是你帮我办妥了这事，那说不定就真的是啦。”他像个青少年那样喜滋滋地说道。


End file.
